


Anthology

by fairytalehearts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Place for my story ideas, drabbles, etc.<br/>NEWEST CHAPTER: Reality Dating Show AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diet and Appetites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Oliver is an Incubus (E). 

 

 

“You don’t have to do this.” Oliver whispered, already feeling the hunger pains deep in his stomach. His life was easier when he wasn’t a masked vigilante, but he was bleeding and needed to feed. It wasn’t fair to impose on his friends for food. But he never really had friends before- this was new. Feeling emotionally fulfilled and not- physically.

He remembered the last time he was full- It was a brothel almost a hundred years ago. Three people died because of him and he vowed to stay hungry for the rest of his days. He also vowed to save Starling City and the two weren’t exactly exclusively attainable. He got shot twice and another few cuts on his side that accompanied his broken rib. Shot then stabbed was not exactly the best outcome for his evening.

Felicity rose an eyebrow at him before removing her glasses. Setting them gently on the desk, next to her computer, she removed her blouse and folded it up and her skirt. A deep, dark, part of him reveled in how easy it was to get her to help him, even before he worked his magic on her. He had tried to resist- just a few touches here and there.

He tried to fight the attraction at first, but she wasn’t fighting it at all. Accidental touches became his crack, just the tiny pool of desire shimmering at all times. It was his junk food, it was his ice cream. He was getting so good at it, just being millimeters away from her skin he could get a hit.

 “You need to heal.” Felicity had only ever done this one other time with him- and that was when he almost died. He had broken her bed, broken her alarm clock and kicked in her night stand- all while trying not to hurt her. All of the items still stood crooked in her apartment. His eyes were closed the entire time because if he were to look at her, coming undone underneath him, he might have broken her poor, fragile, human body, in half.

He had wanted to do things right- just find some people at a bar somewhere and get it over with. Quickies in the bathroom would be enough to quiet the hunger for a few days.

Picturing Felicity in his mind’s eye would come later when he was alone. Fantasizing, not her body (which he also found attractive) but walks in the park, watching movies in their underwear on her couch. He had no illusions when it came to Felicity’s relationship status, it would very hard to love someone who needed to have sex to live. His father had always told him not to play with his food- no kissing. No handholding. But Felicity deserved that and more. His touches, while they sated his hunger were flaming her arousal. The chemicals in her brain would confuse love for attraction and he didn’t want that for her. He wanted her to be happy.

Fucking like teenagers in the training area of Palmer Tech was definitely not something he wanted for her. Reaching for her, he tried to keep his brain focused. Only take what he needed from her and then-

“Oliver. I love you.” She sighed dreamily, running her hands up and down his back.

No one had ever said that to him while he was feeding. They wanted more, they always wanted more but love? There was no such praise from any of his other companions.

Her finger tips burned him, and he needed more. Hoisting her up on top of the med table, he broke one of his own rules and kissed her. It was so much easier to drain their life force with the mouth and she tasted like cinnamon cookies and smelled like apples. Something he couldn’t resist- home.

Gently lifting her up to remove her panties that were decidedly _granny_ he couldn’t think of anything sexier on anyone. Ever. And he had been around for more than a hundred years. He was gone. He was hooked.

Ending the kiss, he leaned his head near her ear and tried to catch his breath, “Are you okay?”

“Hmm. I’m great.” She purred, drawing him closer and using her fingers to ease his boxers down just enough for his erection to breathe. Running her toes down his sides she somehow managed to get his underwear down to his ankles before wrapping her legs around his waist.

He was so close he could feel her heat, inviting him in and another inch and he’d-

_“Oh shit!”_

The interruption should have been a distraction, but Felicity was too far gone and simply guided him inside of her-

The janitor wheeled his cart away, Oliver too embarrassed to- nope. He was definitely not that embarrassed. His partner was smiling up at him while he tried to remember to breathe, things definitely did not go this far last time.

“I could hurt you.” Oliver whispered willing himself not to feed. Human life was too precious to ruin for his own enjoyment, especially Felicity’s. He was used to being hungry- that he could live with but, she was his light.  Even if she was making the most delicious mewling noises and turning her hips to draw him in closer, losing his light would be the end of him.

He knows there’s magic or chemistry or _whatever_ making her feel this way but he knows it’s more than that for him. Hoisting her up off the table, he tried to keep his balance as she rode him, each bounce sending him deeper into her wet heat.

Kneading her bottom, the image of her on top of him was enough to make his knees buckle. His release was imminent and she just needed that final nudge before she came. His hands felt hot, a strange sensation that tingled his whole body down to his core. This had never happened before, the muscles in her legs buckled, the strength of her orgasm washing over him was too powerful.

The two of them hit the mats hard- Felicity’s “Ah!” of pain quickly forgotten as she giggled reveling in the rest of her orgasm.

Her knees hit the floor, her body slumping on top of him. He didn’t feel the cold floor or the pain of the change of position but he all he could think about his her face as she came undone on top of him. Smiling. His release was quick, too quick but he could feel it all the way down to his toes.

“You _made_ me come.” Felicity panted, “And it was awesome.”

Oliver thought he knew everything about his powers but he was mistaken.

His shoulder wound is healed and he feels full, sated, for the first time in a hundred years. She’s also the first human he’s had sex with that wasn’t in a coma or on death’s door so that was a plus. Especially if she wanted to try again- because he definitely wanted to try again.

He’s sweaty and sticky and needs to move but he’s sure he could take a nap on the floor if he really tried, “I’m sleepy. Let’s go back to my place.”

“I thought you didn’t sleep because of the whole Incubus thing?” Felicity questioned, gently rolling off him. He immediately felt cold and the hunger pangs starting again, if he had his way he would be feeding off Felicity again. Soon.

“I might be evolving.”

Watching her bend over to put her discarded panties back on was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life, especially the way she wiggled her hips to get them back up. Her shirt and skirt may look pristine, but her hair and face looked thoroughly sexed. By him. Grabbing her wrist, he tried the move again, willing his powers to bounce back to her-

She shudders at his touch and he has to catch her before he knees buckled.

“That’s what it feels like every time I touch you.” Oliver was too hot to bother with his jacket. It weakened him to do that, but feeling full for the first time in a century- he could take a little discomfort. Knowing he could give pleasure back instead of just taking it from someone really changed his perspective on the whole immortal demon thing.

He drives them to his apartment and falls into bed with all of his clothes still on, the urge to sleep too strong.

“You’ll wrinkle your clothes.” Felicity takes great care rooting through his drawers until she finds a t-shirt to wear. He wants to protest- sleeping next to him could be dangerous and-

She kisses him before removing his jacket and unzipping his fly so she could remove his jeans.

“Sleep. I’ll be here in the morning.”

Oliver wakes up to screaming, thinking the worst, that he drained too much of her life force when he was sleeping. However, his hand was inside of her panties, not even moving while she was in the throes of an orgasm. Her nails were gripping his opposite hand, digging into his flesh but he didn’t even feel it.

Even in his sleep, his body was feeding off her, then amplifying it back to her.

“I don’t think I’m ever leaving this bed.” Felicity moaned, “And I am totally okay with that.”

Oliver was _totally_ okay with that too.

**

It was a game.

A sick, sick, sick game to him. Oliver Queen, was a tease and he knew it. Being shirtless was nothing new, as an incubus he was unnaturally warm. But he moved the salmon ladder in front of her and all he had to do was look at her and she’d blush and flush and he’d be on top of her-

Her legs were shaky and she couldn’t even walk straight. All he had to do was touch her near a pulse point and she was coming just as hard as if they’d been going at it for an hour. When she couldn’t think straight or walk or do anything, he’d kiss her and her brain would defog but she would be hungry, so freaking hungry and then he’d touch her again-

“I need coffee. And a nap.” Felicity mumbled, kissing his forehead and praying no one would see her crawl to the elevator. He had already offered to carry her but she decided that was all part of his evil plan.

“Are we- dating?” Oliver’s voice sounds foreign to her, but maybe her ears were popped-

Looking around for a distraction Felicity shrugged. “We have weird kinky magical sex twice a day, you buy me dinner every night and while I’m working you come and distract me. Would you call that dating?”

Oliver says nothing, his usual response, but he does smile. Briefly.

Taking her arm to steady her, he walks her to the elevator and the normal tingly feeling she associated with Oliver was replaced with just- warmth.  As much as she enjoyed her- liaisons with Oliver, being constantly aroused was starting to affect her brain. Whatever he was doing (or not doing) made him seem more- normal. Not that she ever equated Oliver Queen, Incubus Vigilante to be the sort of man that holds hands anyway.

“I’ve been practicing. I mean as much as sending my girlfriend into a sexual frenzy is hot, maybe holding hands is nice sometimes too.”

Felicity swallows hard and maybe he holds her hand down to the coffee cart and back.

He wasn’t as nonchalant as he thought. When she first met Oliver he was using his powers left and right- to get coffee, to thank someone for holding the door open. Several lifetimes of touching people to get what they want and even the first time they met, his thumb lingered on her knuckles while handing over the laptop riddled with bullets.

He’d stopped touching people after the first time they tried to let him feed off her.

Looking hungry took on new meaning, he was starving and staring at her like she was prime rib. Which she supposed she was in a sense. Small touches usually meant a nice wave of attraction followed by needing a coffee. Last week he touched her on accident and she had to dig her fingers into her desk to prevent herself from jumping him. And afterwards she felt hungover. He wasn’t eating properly and it was starting to affect him.

So she moved things a long a little bit.

And now she wasn’t sure if she was ready for what she signed up for. He was loyal out of some misconstrued old-man sense of chivalry she liked to tease him about, but she had accepted his- state of being years ago. He needed to feed and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for a Felicity-only diet.

The elevator door closes in front of them and she turns to his beautiful, beautiful face, “Oliver. I love you.”

Every time she tells him, he blinks rapidly, making sure that he’s awake. Like he doesn’t believe it.

“And I enjoy, really enjoy, all of the sexing. But I don’t want you to feel like you can’t- you know- mojo people just because we’re seeing each other. I won’t be offended if you- snack. Just don’t order an entrée.”

Oliver doesn’t understand what she’s trying to say and she doesn’t know how to make him understand, “You stopped touching other people. And as much as I’d like to think I can, I can’t be the single source of your diet. Incubus weren’t made to be vegetarians. They’re omnivores.”

Oliver looks hurt, “You want me to feed off other girls.”

“I don’t want you to not want to feed off other girls. I want you to feel like you can. I’m not jealous. I don’t feel insecure about it. I love and accept you for who you are.”

The elevator door opens and one of the accountants steps into the elevator, dark hair and long legs. Completely the opposite of her in pretty much every way. Oliver puts his playboy mask on and catches the girl’s hand, his eyes flashing supernaturally blue, “Do you want to watch my girlfriend and I fuck? Tell me the truth.”

Felicity feels her neck turn red, this backfired, and she was going to kill him-

The woman looks her up and down, hungry-looking, the way Oliver would if he thought he could get away with it, “Definitely.”

The elevator dings, and the woman steps out, making the “call me” motion to Oliver before adding “you too” while making the most startling eye contact she’d ever experienced in her life.

“She tastes like Blackberry Coffee and smells like Honey.” Oliver’s solution was to make her feel flustered- and it was working. They walk back to her office and he explains the various tastes of different people- Larry, the mail guy tastes like stale crackers and smells like waterfalls, her secretary tastes like salty pretzels and smells like pizza.

Finally they are back at her office and she holds her ground, “And what do I taste like?”

His eyes flash bright blue again but she didn’t mean what he was thinking about, “My mother used to make cinnamon cookies for Christmas when I was a boy. It was one of the only luxuries we had growing up. She saved money all year for them. Four cookies, one for me and my sisters. And you smell like an apple orchard that was in my village before the demon came for me.”

Felicity huffs sarcastically, “I bet you tell that story to all the girls.”

It takes Felicity a beat to realize he had been speaking in Russian for the better part of their walk towards her office and that she had never once spoken Russian. He used to do that to annoy her when he didn’t want her to know anything and apparently she was a walking translator because the odd looks everyone was giving them suddenly made at more sense.

“Only hot blondes with glasses that wear pink panties that are currently in my pocket. I love you. And we’ll talk more later about my diet and appetites.” He steals a kiss from her before turning around and heading back for the elevator.

She gets the distinct flavor of Hi-C fruit punch and the smell of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream.  The combination is strange and she didn’t even think they made fruit punch anymore but Baby Felicity would drink the stuff like water, the gallon jugs were cheap and her mom didn’t really let her have ice cream because the electricity bill in the summer would kill them and the good stuff was expensive in Vegas, so the first thing she did at MIT is go to Baskins and Robbins and try every fucking flavor they had. And later when she was puking up her adventure, she really wished she had fruit punch to make her feel better.

Something told her that wasn’t a coincidence.

 

_ **To Be Continued?** _

 


	2. Baby, Maybe? (Definitely)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven pregnancy tests couldn’t be wrong. (Felicity is Pregnant)

“Your new head of security starts today, right?”

Felicity can’t really hear him from the bathroom, where she was having a panic attack about the little plastic sticks lined up on her bathroom sink. She’d taken the world’s longest shower, then the worlds longest hair session and even removed her nail polish and reapplied it. Unfortunately she was too efficient and it had only taken her five minutes longer.

Seven pregnancy tests couldn’t be wrong.

Right?

She had gone to seven different stores and gotten seven different brands and she and Oliver had been married for a month. One month. She was the CEO of Palmer Technologies. She had responsibilities and the Arrow Cave and they had only been married for a month. Which means she pretty much got pregnant on Nanda Parbat and if they were going to have a child named after a location, Nanda was a pretty awful name, especially because the League of Assassins lived there. And Oliver was old money, he’d want to give her an old sounding name like Natalie or Constance.  She’d always been partial to Leia but that was neither here nor there. Or there was the other option and she really did not want to go there right now.

“Felicity?”

Oliver breaks the bathroom door open and she might be wrapped in a towel huddled on the floor next to the toilet. He rushes to her side, because he is a good husband and pauses awkwardly before holding his hand up to her forehead.

“Are you- sick?” His hand was still on her forehead and he looked at it with a laugh, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Felicity wanted to be witty and quip something but her heart wasn’t in it. Maybe the oxygen was thinner near the toilet.

“Situations where you don’t talk, I’ve learned, are bad.” Oliver jokes, but he takes his hand away from her forehead and she wonders what the hell she was going to do now.

She points to the sink, where she placed the pregnancy tests in order of trustworthy-sounding names, staring with _Accursure_ and ending with _Value Pregnancy Test_.  He doesn’t understand what they were at first, because he is half-naked and crouched on the ground next to her, but he picks one up and when the realization hits him, he’s slumped on the floor next to him.

Making your husband cry during the first month of marriage was never a good thing and Oliver probably didn’t even want children, his parents were dead, her father was in the wind and her own mother was flighty. This was going to be nothing but a problem for them because he was the Arrow and she was Felicity.

His hands are in her hair, and maybe he’s not crying, maybe she is, but Oliver is kissing away her tears, rambling on about calling Laurel and Roy and everyone on her cellphone to tell them the good news.

“But. Oliver. What if it’s Ray’s?”  
  
“That doesn’t matter. You’re _my_ wife.”

 


	3. 86 Years or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 86 Years is a Long Life

86 Years or Never

86

“Oliver Jonas Queen was a great man, while many of you here today know him as the Green Arrow, protector of our city, or the longest running, non-consecutive Mayor in California history,  he was just a man. My husband, the father of my children- he took a personal tragedy and turned that pain into his power. We were married for fifty-six years and if I learned anything in that time it was that anyone can decide to change, that anyone can decide to be a force for good.”

Felicity prided herself on not crying until she was off stage and her children could console her.

**

 

44

 

“You did know I was younger than you, right?”

Felicity looks up at her husband, who has crow’s feet and will need glasses soon, his hair gently graying at the temples. He was older, and although she may know how old he is- he was just her dashing trophy husband and the need to express the number never came up. She never particularly liked having people know how old she was, but 40 was apparently a celebration her Celia could not wait to advertise. He was still handsome, the gray flecks in his baby blues still lighted up whenever he looked at her.

“A gentleman never asks.” He mumbles in response, placing the invitation down on the night stand. He was still too close to her heart, his after shave still had the same after almost twenty years together.

Celia was trying out party planning, and having been raised a society Queen, she of course was excelling at it. Oliver was even talking about retiring. Bruce had done the same. The world was changing. Just because she was the richest woman in the world didn’t mean she couldn’t still have a fancy dress made and a party where she desperately tried to hide her soon to be wrinkly hands.

If you were to ask Oliver his favorite qualities about her, the first thing he would say is that she is his wife. Then her brain and her beauty and her strength of character. The first thing she would say is his abs. And they almost made up for his reluctance to go to society events with her.

“We will eat my favorite foods. Then you will dance with me. For fifteen minutes and then we will eat cake and mingle with the people who want to celebrate with me. Then you will dance with your goddaughter and your daughter before fetching me drinks and “surprising” me with the birthday gift you got me. All while not judging your apprentice for dating Iris’ cousin.”

Artemis, who wanted to be taken seriously, who wanted to be his protégé, was more interested in flirting with Wally than her training. Connor at least took the job seriously. His words not hers. Artemis had not had an easy life and Felicity had to remind him to have compassion. They were not their parents- she and Oliver were the biggest proof of that.

“She skipped the Justice League and Titans to work with me and she hardly works.” Oliver lamented, exiting their bedroom to make sure Celia was ready to go.

Which led her to check on Connor who was notoriously horrible at knotting ties  and out of pure stubbornness would have in a mess around his neck, “Connor, honey, they’re bringing the car around-”

Except Mia Dearden, Thea’s apprentice/ward was on her knees, Connor’s tie around her neck and over her shoulder-

She was definitely not old enough to be walking in on her son having sex with- anyone.

Scrambling off the bed, he gently covered up Mia before leading her back into the hallway where Felicity was briefly debating screaming but that would only alert Oliver and then there would be an even bigger fiasco.

“I feel like I should ask, but I’m gonna take a hard pass.” Celia mutters and apparently her daughter knew about her brothers- relationship with Mia.

Mia comes out of his room, as if nothing happened, and put Connor’s tie around his neck. “Ready to go, Prep School?” She interlocks her arms with Celia’s talks animatedly about their shopping trip.

The group heads for the garage, and she puts a hand on Connor’s chest. “What am I supposed to tell your father? Or Thea?”

“I’m 22 year old male and Mia is my half-aunt’s _adopted_ daughter? We don’t share any DNA.”

Felicity quickly realizes that they never had the ‘sex’ talk with Connor. He had never brought a girl home, never went on dates and it- was because he was basically having sex with his “cousin” when she moved in with Thea 5 years ago. Everything suddenly made so much sense-

“Please like you and Dad weren’t doing it in the shower this morning.”

‘Men’ Felicity huffs, punching him in the chest, “Come on kid, we’re gonna be late. Then we're going to have a long talk with your father about getting you your own place.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- Oliver defeats Ra's but keeps the League.  
> 

“We’re _so_ late!”

Felicity took one glance at the alarm clock and swore in Dothraki before crawling around her very hot, naked, husband and towards the closet. She normally picked shoes first and went from there, but time was of the essence. She had been gone for the better half of the quarter and there were only so many business trips she could take before it started to get suspicious.

He was such a distraction. That was her new problem in life.

“As head of security, Mrs. Queen, I can’t recommend leaving the hotel without a full- sweep.”

She never met Old Oliver, the one who drove his expensive cars into police stations and smiled and flirted as a billionaire playboy was apt to do, but- it was weird. Very weird. In a nice, but weird way. Flirting was weird and despite their ten minute wedding less than a year ago, and despite that they lived in hotels for the past month-

“That is- just cheesy, Oliver. I have an important meeting with Bruce.”

Oliver, who somehow got dressed in the 2.5 seconds since she looked at him last was putting an earbud into his ear and reviewing security documents.  “Felicity?”

Looking to the door, where Maseo was posted on the other side, and downstairs where Diggle was waiting with the car. The League of Assassins had somehow infiltrated her organization without her even noticing. And how Oliver got to be head of security was just- weird.

She turned her back towards Oliver and he dutifully zipped her dress up, placing a kiss to the back of her neck. “We should go. We’re already late.”

Felicity did not consider herself a violent person, but she smacked him in the arm nonetheless.

After her meeting with Bruce, they would take the jet back to Starling and she would have to address the board on her activities. While they mainly consisted of setting up backup servers for the Justice League, she did manage to meet with some of her business contacts on potential leads.

Maseo silently falls into step behind them and Felicity briefly wondered if it was weird to have that much security. Dig had two guns on him, Oliver’s bow in the trunk and Maseo must have some kind of weapon on him-

Plus she had an arrow strapped to her thigh and Oliver’s deathgrip on her whenever she was in public.

“The last time I got kidnapped was your fault.” Felicity whispered harshly, gently removing his hand from her wrist. His arm went around her waist instead and he guided her through the busy hotel lobby and towards the parking garage.

She counted three more League bodyguards and was relieved to see Dig in front of Bruce Wayne’s towncar. Not that she minded Alfred but it was nice to see a familiar face.

“Oliver’s being overprotective again.” She explained, while Oliver instructed Maseo to go to the airport and told the other three guys to go- wherever it was they went when stateside.

More questions, like who was running Nanda Parbat? Who was taking phone calls for the former League of Assassins? What did they do in their free time?

“It was your fault for telling him you’re pregnant.” Dig countered, “Connor is doing fine. Oliver’s- guy-  at the school reported an all-clear. Do they work for you or him?”

Felicity liked to think it was both of them, but she knew better. Oliver shakes Maseo’s hand and holds the door open for her, “This better be important. Last time Bruce asked me for a favor it was to join the Justice League.”

 “No.”

One minute, she’s sitting, drinking tea and the next, Oliver is launching himself across the table at Bruce. The two of them were too alike sometimes, and that was probably why they didn’t get along most of the time.

The guest of honor finally shows up, Selina Kyle struts into Bruce’s office, four inch heels and looking too perfectly coiffed for 7 in the morning. She was like Audrey Hepburn and a really good at burglar all mixed into one, her trademark pearls around her neck and could care less that she was interrupting their meeting.

“Cat-”

“Hello again, Mrs. Queen. Oliver.” She turned Bruce’s chair towards her body and bent down to kiss him. “Someone left this morning in a hurry.”

“Selina. This is not the time.” Bruce said gently, his hand lingering just a moment too long. Bruce redacted his files on Selina before uploading the rest to the league servers. The gist was that her parents died and she was living on the street before meeting Bruce as a boy.

When he left for the League of Assassins she stayed and became a notorious thief. The two of them would chase each other as masked vigilantes before Bruce found out who she really was. It was- romantic. They would team up or she’d let him live and the whole thing ended with Selina never going to jail and Bruce giving her a key to the batcave.

Selina conceded and poured herself a coffee before sitting down at the back of the room.

“Selina will be going to Starling while I handle this Joker business.”

The steaming hot coffee pot goes flying through the air, the coffee swirling in the air into arcs that landed two inches to the left of Bruce’s head- on the wall. Bruce, the pillar of calmness and stability didn’t even flinch with the hot coffee dripping down his face.

“Again, no!” Oliver insisted.

Selina, despite throwing a pot of coffee at Bruce’s head, wasn’t arguing. Wasn’t speaking up that Bruce was going to give her away like a stray- cat. She was just pouting with her hundred dollar lipstick. Feeling a surge of feminism, which she blamed on the baby she knew was a girl-

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?”

She may be tearing up while yelling, but she has slapped Bruce before and she’s sure it won’t be the last. And Oliver, was saying no for all the wrong reasons.

“ARGUS and the League’s first co-operative mission is to put Joker on the Suicide Squad.”  Selina spoke up finally. “And once Joker finds out, he’ll go to Nygma and find out who Bruce is and then come after me and the baby.”

Felicity tried to rack her brain over the past nine months to figure out when Selina Kyle had Bruce Wayne’s baby. There was no such occasion.

“Your friend Barry might have done some time travelling on my behalf.”

While the two idiots bartered: her place of business, her arrow cave and her home- which is where she drew the line. Selina’s bags were already packed and her daughter, Helena, was actually five. Living in the future. Cheaters!

Helena would be adopted legally after the Joker debacle.

The girl runs into the room, launching into Bruce’s arms. She had apparently lived with someone named Terry and had a wonderful time with “Grandpa” on her “trip”.  Felicity figured that the less she knew about that particular trip- the better.

“If Joker touches one hair on Helena’s head, Selina will find a way to kill him. ARGUS needs him alive.” Bruce said finally, “She’s leaving the city for _his_ protection.”

See, if the two pigheaded men in her life would have lead with that then maybe they wouldn’t have wasted the past hour arguing about it.

Helena has packed her bags already, eager to leave.

They head down to the car where Diggle was waiting and she couldn’t help but ask, “So if you’re the real Selina, how-“

“I went to the future with her. Dig, would you stop the car?”

A woman gets into the vehicle, bright red hair and palm tree leaves on her suitcase that looked like it was from the 40’s. If the bright green eyes weren’t a dead giveaway it was definitely the hair.

“Ivy.” Oliver’s grip tightened on her hand.

“You were right, Ollie, she is hot. He fought the hardest out of anyone to resist me. Even some metahumans with natural immunity to my toxins. He must love you a lot.”

“He does.” Felicity smiled.

 Her old apartment seemed to be the waystation for anyone coming into Starling, and settling the Kyle women had gone well enough. She was to give Selina an office, where Maseo would watch “The Detective’s” daughter while she was at school.

Helena however, was content surfing on the internet to re-acclimate herself. She definitely had the looks of a Wayne and if her perfectly tailored outfit was any indication, she was definitely a Kyle.

“You want to know something?” Helena asks, not looking up from the laptop.

“You’re like freaky attuned to everything for a five year old.”

Helena simply replies that a cat is almost forty in human years, and makes a purring noise and a cat jumps out of Selina’s purse into her lap. “The future I went to- is not the definite future. Just one of many.”

Helena Wayne was a metahuman. It didn’t take any tests to figure that out.

“I met you once, in the future. You were coming to yell at Grandpa for something and you saw me. You left crying and Grandpa said it was because someone you loved very much died and I reminded you of them. He didn’t say who.”

Felicity was going to ask if the baby was a girl, but she got the answer she didn’t want. That could mean anything, but she couldn’t live in the future she had to live in the now. Her reality was work and her husband and her son who was hiding precariously around Oliver’s leg.

“Babe, we might actually be early to work for once.” She smiled, “Connor, this is Helena.”

He sticks his hand out, like they’d been teaching him, and she returns the gesture. “Mr. Yamashiro is going to drive us to school today. Then after school, I have baseball practice and then karate. Mr. Diggle will pick us up from Baseball and then drives us to Queen Technologies where our parents work. If anyone bur Mr. Diggle or Mr. Yamashiro comes to pick us up, we’re supposed to use this spray my Uncle Cisco made on them.”

Connor was nothing but through. He takes Helena’s hand and walks her to the car.

Oliver tucks the children into the car with Maseo, before holding the door open for her to ride with Diggle.


	5. Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is a little too much like Oliver for his liking. I need to stop writing future fics.

Sometimes Oliver forgets that Felicity did not know about his past. Before he was the arrow and died on that island he was just a guy. A rich guy who liked to party and get arrested for public nudity. She knew the man he became and the husband and he probably never would get his shit fully together but Felicity was his rock.

So it was hard for her to understand why their son, had gotten shitfaced, crashed his motorcycle through a third story window while he tried to do a backflip against a brick wall. The whole building would need to be repaved and if not for their extensive joint bank account and family name it would probably get his son in trouble.

Aside from the utterly shocked look on Felicity’s face and the motorcycle still stuck in the side of the building, Connor was fine. Oddly still drunk, but fine.

Felicity pounces, and Oliver grabs her around the middle before she can make a scene in front of the cops.

_“I’d like to see you prove intent!”_

Oliver can see Connor punching the cop very clearly in his mind but thankfully they handcuffed him to the light post. He didn’t like to abuse his connections within the police force but he’s sure he or his men had saved the lives of the city more times than anyone could remember.

But he did try to remember their names when he did.

“Andrew. Sam. Thank you for the call.” Oliver shook their hands before glaring at his son.

Connor looked at him and then at the cops, “No one _intends_ for their fucking birthday present to go through a third story window! I don’t even know how it got up there- I’m going to go over there and teach those idiots some respect-”

“Shut up. You’re still drunk and your mother is over there crying. Now you are going to apologize to these officers and we are going to go home while you sober up. Then we are going to personally fix that window tomorrow morning while you’re still hungover- _that_ is what we are going to do.”

Connor had already slipped the cuffs and Oliver shoved him away from the scene.

“We raised you better than this.” Felicity slapped Connor’s face, once, and headed towards the car. She sat in the front with Diggle leaving the two of them in the back. Connor had just turned eighteen, he had never done anything like this before.

“Uh-oh, Mom’s not talking. Always a bad sign.” His son slurred.

He was a Queen at heart, and he at least has the ability to get himself into the house. Right before he reached for the handle, Oliver pulled him back by the leather jacket, “Do not let your sister see you like this.”

Connor’s sloppy salute was not encouraging in the least.

Cece, of course, was sitting in the living room, swaddled in blankets, “I read somewhere that being wrapped in a blanket was comforting.”

Being her mother’s daughter, she takes one of the blankets from around her body and wraps it around her brother, bringing him towards the couch.

He had given specific directions to take her to the Diggle house. Very specific.

“Cece wanted to stay.”

Cecelia was ten. She didn’t have the authority to boss anyone around- especially former assassins who lived in their guest house. He dismissed her bodyguard with a curt nod and he removed his jacket waiting for the particular moment when Felicity’s thoughts would bubble to the surface.

The moment never came.

Which as Connor stated earlier, was a bad sign.

Picking up Cece and carrying her (and her ten blankets) towards her bedroom, her weak protests were met with a glare. She was already in her pajamas and while his daughter was a genius, she desperately needed to clean her room.

Navigating around piles of art projects, science projects and computer pieces, he deposited her on the bed, “I am not a child.”

“You will always be my child. So is Connor. And your mother and I love both of you very much.”

“But Mommy’s about to go CEO on his ass.” Cece provides helpfully, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Oliver nodded before tucking her in, stopping to kiss her forehead. “Get some sleep. You have school tomorrow.”

Oliver held his hand out expectantly for her tablet stashed under her pillow and she frowned her mother’s frown but handed it over in the end. Oliver figured he had at least five more years before she started rebelling against him and the federal government.

He thought he had at least a few months with Connor but that’s now that turned out.

Drudging down the stairs, Oliver dodged the baseball equipment at the bottom of the stairs, Felicity’s purse and her laptop bag before tripping on the stuffed animal and landing very ungracefully onto the floor.

Seeing the familiar red blur zap into his house he was about to greet Barry when the blur snatched his son off the couch and disappeared. Felicity came back into the room with two glasses of water and looked around for Connor.

“Where did he go?”

“I think the more accurate question is when.”

Oliver calls Barry and of course he has no idea where Booster or Rip or His Future Grandson is. Fuck.


	6. TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pro Wrestler fic for Sezq20. Very short. LOL

Felicity had possibly partied a little too hard.

But she was good at knowing her own boundaries and sloppily kissed Sara and Laurel on the cheek, and made her excuses before heading back towards the hotel. It was just across the street and she kicked off her heels in the lobby and thankfully made it to her room without throwing up.

Not even bothering with the lights, she flopped down on the bed and went to sleep in her underwear.

**

The woman next to him groaned and Oliver jerked awake at the sudden noise.

He was exhausted after his match and had gone back to the hotel to crash and he definitely would have remembered bringing the blonde back to his room. His manager Iris would have his head for dicking around this close to an event match.

Checking under the sheets, he was still wearing his boxers, but the woman was definitely draped over him. In her underwear.

She stretched her arms out before sniffing his t-shirt and then sitting upright abruptly.

“We- didn’t? Ow my head.” The woman groaned holding her head. Oliver had never encountered this particular scenario, but he went into his suitcase and provided her with some aspirin and a bottle of water from the counter.

“No, we didn’t. You were here when I woke up.” Oliver explained, trying to hold back his smile when she climbed back under the covers and pulled them up to her chin.

“I’m starving and hungover and I feel like carp.”

“Crap? Or the fish?”

“Carp. With the mouth that opens and closes and smells horrible. I might still be drunk.” The woman moaned.

Oliver made a call down to room service for a breakfast for two and got dressed before paying the bellhop and bringing the tray towards the bed.

“Come on Carp. Blueberry pancakes cure all that ail you.” Oliver rolled one up so she could eat it without a plate and she obediently started chewing, only pausing to ask for coffee, which he had already put five sugars and two creams into. She looked like a five sugar, two cream type of girl.

Once his guest was fed and coffeed, she looked a little more human. “Felicity Smoak.”

“Oliver Queen.” He offered. There was always a pause when people heard his name, a flicker of something that was usually disapproval or admiration. Never a happy medium.

“You’ll never believe this but I’m friends with your sister. Thea? She planned my friends wedding!”

“That’s a relief, most people know from wresting.” Oliver smiled.

“Wait. Wrestling? Like spandex and sweaty men and-”

“Oliver, I swear to god if you’re not up right now I am going to _People’s Elbow_ you into next week.” Iris practically kicked the front door open and looked to Felicity in confusion, “Who are you? Are you stepping out on me, Queen?”

“Felicity, this is Iris. My manager/agent/trainer/sometimes friend. Iris, Felicity.”

“Nice meeting you. We have the gym booked in fifteen minutes, then massages, then taping promos for tonight then a nice long dinner before the match. We’re getting that strap if it kills us.” Iris was already in work-mode and if anyone in the whole organization needed to get laid it was her.

“I’ll be right down.” Oliver said pointedly, motioning towards the door.

Turning back to Felicity, he tossed her a key to his room.

“Maybe stop back tomorrow night when I’m not working? Stay as long as you’d like.”

Not waiting for a response, he grabbed his gym bag and followed after Iris.

**

Felicity had managed to steal one of Oliver’s t-shirts and then creep back to the room she had been sharing with Barry only to have all of her friends pacing like crazy, barraging her with questions about her whereabouts. They had her cellphone, her purse and she apparently removed her shirt in a blind spot in the lobby and telling them about sleeping in a stranger’s room went over as well as expected.

“It was Thea’s brother, actually.” Felicity hoped the familiar person

“You slept in Oliver Queen’s room?!” Barry gasped, “I mean he’s like arguably the best pro wrestler of our generation but management hates him and he loses like all the time, but, yeah. I here he’s a cool guy, so I’ve heard. I don’t watch wrestling. Was he- like- nice?”

All three girls look at him like he’d gone crazy until Felicity spies the tickets in his bag.

“You’re going to the match tonight?”

Barry explains that wrestling is his secret shame and since all of his friends are girls it was really hard to find a time to tell them that he wanted to go while they were in New York for Caitlin’s wedding.

Since the Lance sisters were well, the Lance Sisters, she gets hoodwinked into going with Barry to the wrestling match of the season. Oliver’s wrestling persona, The Vigilante, was in a “title” match against one of the best in the league.

Barry details his costume changes during a break and when the lights go down and the fireworks start, Felicity might be a little more into it than she initially imagined. Until they started bringing out the ladders-

“TLC! TLC!” The crowd was going nuts and while Oliver’s little video played on the big screen he came out and- Jesus. She didn’t really get a good look at him while she was hiding under the covers but he is- hot. Like really hot. Like eight pack abs and baby oil and the guy he’s fighting is bigger and meaner looking and-

“Barry what does TLC stand for?”

“Tables, Ladders and Chairs- have you really never watched a wrestling match?” Barry wasn't even looking at her, he was too enthralled with the tables stacked to their left.

After the bell, the two of them stalk each other but the other guy definitely had the advantage- most of the ladders and chairs were on his side of the ring. Fuck that.

Standing on her chair to get over the barricade she crept over to grab one of the chairs and handed it to him. “Kick his ass.”

“Felicity! You shouldn’t be out here.” Oliver growled, putting the chair down and helping her back over the barricade before dropping to the ground and slamming the chair into the other guy’s midsection.

They make it back into the ring and even though it was rigged and he was probably going to lose, she couldn’t just sit there and watch it happen.

“GET THE FUCK UP!” Felicity screamed. This was ridiculous. He was just lying there taking it. And maybe she was embracing her inner soccer mom, but Oliver bought her pancakes and kinda asked her out and she was not about to date and possibly marry a loser.

Oliver’s head jerked up and he kicked the foot out from the guy wailing on him and did some seriously aerobatic, parkour shit and got him pinned. But the ref wasn’t even looking.

“Start counting, Dipshit!” Felicity snapped her fingers and he dove back into the ring to count- one- two- three.

Felicity was back over the barricade before anyone could stop her and jumped into Oliver’s arms to kiss him. The surprise knocks him back and the two of them hit the mats, Iris yelling at them to cut it out.

Barry jumps the barricade to get them to break up and he makes eye contact with Iris and turns into the bumbling idiot of a best friend and there’s confetti and a belt on the mats next to them, but the show’s over and they’re still kissing-

“Congratulations,” Felicity whispered gently climbing off him. “Are you done with work now?”

“I can be.” Oliver winked at her picking her up around the middle and heading into the crowd.

She may or may not have gone to third base with him in a utility closet.

And in the car.

And the hotel elevator.

(Definitely in the hot tub, though)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades/Persephone-ish AU.  
> Takes place after Oliver's "death"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hades/Persephone Olicity Fics need to happen more often. Ugh. Love it.

Thinking you’re going to die, and then actually dying were two different things.

There was no light, no harps singing, no fire and brimstone. It was a lot like falling asleep, there was some darkness and maybe he believed in places like hell and that he would wake up in hell-

“This is not hell.” Felicity smiled sadly, helping him up and walking him through the mountainous terrain. There were other people walking around, sitting, it was like a village where people came and went and he was walking through all of it.

“You’re still alive.” He doesn’t know for sure but he knows it in his gut. He did not die fighting Ra’s for nothing. Thea was safe, Felicity was safe- Diggle would protect them.

“Felicity Smoak is still alive.” Felicity confirmed, stopping to talk to someone in a language he wasn’t familiar with. She glanced down to her outfit, the last dress he had seen Felicity in and it changed into a long flowy dress with flowers in her hair. Felicity smiled to herself before taking his arm and entwining it in her own.

His bloody pants were gone, his pain was gone. Instead he wore gray robes that felt familiar and strange at the same time.

“A long time ago my name was Persephone. But I like Felicity. It means happiness. And an even longer time ago you were named Hades.”

She had a scroll tucked into her sleeve, an ancient painting of the two of them. His hair was darker, but it was definitely him, Felicity sitting on his lap in front of a pomegranate tree. Instead of the village, they were now in front of a palace made out of black stone, small dead plants coming up between the cracks.

He knew that he had grown up in Starling. He played outside with his sister and cruised around town with Tommy. Those were facts about his life.

But he also knew their bedroom was on the third floor, at the end of the north wing. The bed spanned the whole north side of the room, and the last time he’d been in there, 47 pillows all in blues and grays spanned his side of the bed.

He did not study Greek mythology but the bottoming out feeling in his stomach made him want to vomit. He remembered his dog. He remembered many other lives where he was gone, and she stayed in the Underworld waiting for him.

None of this made any sense.

He did not grow up with two brothers. He did not float down the River Styx when he was lonely and did not steal away to the real world to steal a few kisses from his wife.

But with startling clarity he remembered being cursed. Someone had come into his home and attacked them. Persephone was lounging on their bed while he dressed and they came and-

Gave him a choice. He could become mortal, taking his throne and his kingdom or they would rape her until he took his own life. No one, not his brothers, not all of the lower gods had enough power to hurt him.

But they could hurt her so easily. There was no decision to make.

They just didn’t anticipate that the Queen of the Underworld would fight for her Palace with her dying breath. The first time he came back, he wasn’t sure how she did it. But she captured them and locked them with the Titans and waited for him to come back.

Sometimes she waited hundreds of years. But he promised to come back and he did.

“The last time you were here it took you months to remember.” Felicity sighed. The memory swirled in front of him- he had died in World War 2 and Aileen was pregnant with twins. He mourned three lives and it was hard to let the memories seep into his brain. When they were so real to him.

He and Felicity hadn’t even gotten a chance. Maybe that made things easier. Maybe it made them worse.

Oliver Queen was so close to his heart in many ways, more so than any of his other lives. But he was Hades and he was cursed.

“Spring is in less than five days, Persephone.”

When the seasons change, she was forced back to the surface, and he was destined to go back to his new mortal life, and she would wait again until he returned. They would break the curse one day if they ever had enough time to work on it- together.

She pouts, her arms being thrown backwards, the black smoke curling around her, changing her dress into Felicity’s sushi pajamas, her hair piled on top of her hair in a mess. Pulling the glasses out of her pajama pocket, she made some pouting faces at him.

“These pants are really comfy.” Stretching her legs out, she bent her knees and wiggled around. “I like Felicity.”

If he were a smart man or god or person, he would spend the next five days figuring out how to stop this. How his magic was drained every time he was reborn to the point that he couldn’t remember anything, or how a woman that looked like the woman he loved always seemed to come into his life.

Changing his outfit, into the green leathers his other self wore to fight crime, he swooped his wife into his arms and figured that three days was enough time to work on the rest of their curse.

Time flows differently when dead, and into Day Two, when they were walking together in the great hall, he felt a pull. Tripping over a stone and onto his back, Persephone looked down at him, tears streaming down her beautiful face. She had been talking about needing to walk, Felicity's pull on her emotions was strong and she was so very sad.

“You cannot take him from her too. I won’t allow it.” She did something, he was weak but there was blue light and-

“Felicity?” Oliver asked sitting up on the rough cot. His whole body hurt but when Tatsu helped him lie back down, his whole body feverish and sweating.

He wasn’t sure if he dying or not, but he was going to get back to Felicity if it was the last thing he did.

 

 To Be Continued??

 


	8. The First Enchanter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is a mage and Oliver is a mage and there's a quest... this one's been on my hard drive for awhile collecting dust.

Stepping into the dusty shop, Oliver ducked his head under the low door and made his way towards the back. Aisles of bobbles lines the shelves, many of the items not processing any magical properties at all, aside from the apothecary jars lined with herbs.

Near the back there was a door painted red that led towards the shopkeepers living quarters, and next to it, a magical door that only those with the gift could see. Not sure if he should knock, Oliver lifted his hand to rap on the door, only to have it open inwards to allow him in.

A woman sat, in thick robes writing something, “Sit. Sit. I’m working on a new spell. I write something here and then it appears somewhere else, only for the person I am intending. Much more secure than Owl or Raven. Or cutthroat messenger.”

Oliver blinked the magic heavy in the air, her penmanship was impeccable and he could see her words being scribbled in the air in front of him, “I assume you can stop writing ‘testing, testing’ now. Your spell has worked.”

The woman looked up at him, pushing her cloak back her supernaturally blue eyes staring up at him, “ _Interesting_. How can I help you?”

“I’m looking for the Eye of Jangzhi. I was told you know how to procure it.”

The woman muttered something about battlemages and quests, but she dutifully dug through her chests of scrolls until she pumped her fist in the air and said ‘Eureka.’

“Did you find it?”

“No. But I did pick my next spell. Something that I can just write down what I’m looking for and the scroll finds itself.” The woman grabs a dagger from a mug she was keeping wands in, and pricked his finger and whispered an incantation.

“Battlemages have more aggressive blood than my own. Not that I’m not aggressive when need be. My name’s Felicity, by the way.”

The blood flew through the air and weaved through the light before going across the room to a particularly tiny trunk and splashing at it, before disappearing.

Most mages were not in the business of creating new spells. There were whole libraries filled with spells that mages could not master, let alone look at and if this woman was making her own magic- that was definitely something.

Felicity crossed in front of him, the smell of cinnamon drifting past him, her aura a bright pink color. He had never been good at discerning different magicks, they came and go as they pleased with him and he was fine with that. His bow was bespelled, as was his armor, but he never considered himself a battle mage.

He liked to think he would be an Invoker if not for his father’s insistence that he be trained on how to fight. Or maybe a Shadow Mage.

“My father was an Illusionist and my mother was a Psion. I want to be a new sort of Mage. A sorcerer, battle seer, all at once. The book I’m writing is about invoking all sorts of magic instead of just one or two. I’m calling it THE FIRST BOOK OF ENCHANTING.” Felicity explained reading his thoughts easily, while she looked through her trunk for the map.

“Found it.” Handing the scroll over, she stopped as he wrapped his fingers around it, “You need to pay me for it, first.”

“Name your price.” Oliver told her in all seriousness. The Eye was to find a cure for his sister’s illness and he would give his last coin to make sure she was revived from the mysterious curse that was placed upon her.

“Take me with you to get the Eye.”

He wanted to say no. But his wants were insignificant, “Deal.”

Oliver opened the map and it was blank.

“I’ve got your blood. I can enchant things from you. You’ll take me with you to get the eye and you will not ditch me or have me eaten by a dragon or anything else until we get the Eye and bring it to your sister. I would appreciate your escort to the forest back but that’s up to you. I can get home from Starling.”

Oliver mumbled an intention spell his friend John taught him and while her aura was still pink, it was definitely brighter. Her words had weight and he could tell that when she said she was creating a new type of magic it wasn’t because she was book smart. She had power, real power. _Invoker_.

Mumbling he moved the blade from her desk and pricked her finger.

“It’s a deal. Now I have your blood.”

The drop of blood absorbed into his armor and now he would always be able to find her.

Felicity doesn’t pack, she simply puts a closed sign on the door to her shop and they head south towards the Star Forest.

**

Felicity dug through her bag, and cursed. She had been wasting all this time digging-

Drawing a sigil in the air, she opened her mind to her spellbook, which was carefully locked up under every protection spell she could find, and found her spell for camping. Summoning the proper things on her saved spell list, the elaborate tent she designated for travelling built itself. Jumping over the carpet unrolling, there was a fire going, and dinner being made on the little stove she added on her last adventure.

Sticking her head out of the tent, she looked at Oliver who had successfully built a fire without magic. Great.

“Do you want to eat dinner? It’ll be ready in about fifteen minutes. And I have an extra cot. And a hot bath if you’d like.”

“What?”

Oliver dusted himself and walked into her tent, which on the outside looked small and crappy, but on the inside was the size of a small cabin. The temperature was regulated, they were camouflaged and the tent could withstand a dragon and an ogre at the same time.

“This is- incredible.”

“It’s really simple, my first new spell was a spell to summon other spells- I call that a macro spell. Pausing time comes next and then instead of pitching a tent, I made a portal spell to an actual cabin, and then that does things like rugs, summons a deer from the forest who is near death and cooks it in tune with a time spell and some cooking spells.”

Oliver looks up at her dumbfounded, mimicking her sigil from earlier without even needing to see it again. His mind opens and he casts several spells at once satisfied when in her cabin (which she has charmed against even blood magic), changes.

There is a weapons rack on the side, a variety of men’s cloaks and robes on the left wall and a painting of his sister. Plus an extra pillow on the guest bed. And bread in the oven.

“Tell me everything.” Felicity demanded, scooping the food onto their plates and setting them down on the table.

Oliver smiles, with teeth and everything, before shaking his head. “A mage never tells his secrets.”

“You used my spell, to change my fictional cabin which is really a tent. Also you moved the tent, which is impressive on its own. And made it green.”

She could tell _what_ he did just not _how_ he did it.

Felicity also is in love with the bread which goes great with her deer stew and she can’t stop staring at the subtle changes that kept happening. Like a window that faces the front of the tent and the wards on the ground alerting them to anyone coming near them.

“We’re in the forest. Having a bright red tent will attract attention. And there is always a better mage. Always. How about you tell me another one of your Master Spells.”

Unfamiliar with the term, Felicity tries not to slurp her stew before asking, “What’s a Master Spell?”

“Master Spells are spells that only the highest order of mage can perform without study or pre-existing knowledge. Sigil Magic is generally a class of Master Spell.” Oliver repeated her sigil in the air and then swiped left to cancel the spell.

“You can cancel a Sigil Spell?!” Felicity realized a bit too late that she was practically screeching at her poor travelling companion, “Wait how many sigil spells are there?”

“I know of ten, and I can only do two. Three with your- Macro Sigil.”

Felicity mentally recounted the spells in her spell book and moved her finger in the air cycling through her mind like turning the pages in a book, “I know a protection sigil and a sigil for healing others.”

Oliver stops to think, making the motions in the air before answering, “I know a sigil for hiding in plain sight and for calling my bow to me.”

“Great. Now tell me how you changed the cabin.”

“No.”

Felicity couldn’t tell if he was being rude or- playful. Mages were quite common but she had yet to speak with one who knew so many spells that were out of her wheelhouse, “Fine. Tell me about other types of Master Spells.”

“Blood magic passed through bloodlines, Dragon Magic- um, Sex Magic, Magic from traditionally unmagic beings like dwarves- Didn’t you learn this at Mage School?”

Felicity wasn’t sure if she should tell him her history, but ever since her shop she knew she could trust him, “I didn’t go to Mage School. My parents died the summer before I was supposed to go and I was 13 and needed to run the shop. I taught myself all the magic I know now.”

Not that the local Wizard hadn’t tried to bring her to school. They scryed for magically talented individuals regularly, and the agents they had sent over the years never found her. Her parents shop was on a hearthstone, a fault line and a magical spring that her parents used as a tub in the basement.  And scrying was an antiquated way to find someone anyway, that was their own fault for not trying hard enough.

It was her duty to protect it at all costs. Even at the sacrifice of her personal life.

Oliver stood up and did the dishes by hand putting them back into the tiny cupboard on the wall. A small spell to dry them, another to fill the water in the bathtub. He walked to the cloaks and dropped his pants, before unlacing his shirt and hanging it on the hook before walking outside naked.

Felicity prided herself on not turning her head to stare or ask why he was walking towards the lake naked.

She didn’t need to stare because that image would be burned into her head for the rest of eternity.

**

She had tried every locator spell, every summoning spell, and every searching spell that she could think of. Sitting at the dining room table, Oliver had moved the cabin to the edge of- wherever they were but they could not find a way into the mountain to find the Eye.

Oliver was growing more frustrated by the day. There must be a key or an incantation or- he would settle for a secret lever. They were both tired and confused and Felicity apparently really hated puzzles.

“You need to take a break.”

Whatever spell she was doing, was- affecting her. She looked up at him, eyeballs white instead of their normal blue. She was- searching something. A library or her brain, she wasn’t really good at explaining how she did the things she did, just babbling while doing them as a sort of explanation.

Her face wrinkles and crinkles and he can tell she’s upset.

“I ate breakfast.” She reasoned, the magic leaving her body, her eyes fading back into blue.

“Ten hours ago.” Oliver argued, reheating the plate from his lunch with a quick wave of his hand. Shoving the fork in her mouth he willed her mouth to chew and she obediently swallowed. They were not making any progress and her health deteriorating would not help things.

He was quickly beginning to realize that he needed her. Not just for her spellwork or her ideas but for her smile.

She finished the meat pie and he grabbed her hand, taking her outside. He liked to believe in the magic of tangible things and she was getting lost in her own head. A walk had to help.

Their hands find each other, Felicity’s thumb tracing patterns over his knuckles that turn into dark tattoo marks.

“It’s for protection.” She explained lifting up the corner of her shift to show him the same mark on her skin, “It hasn’t failed me yet.”

He doesn’t believe in protection. He believes in planning and forethought and wit- but the two of them had walked straight into the edge of the mountain before he realized Felicity had enchanted a torch to follow behind them and in front of them.

“Natural Magic is always so confusing.” Felicity shrugged, “Once I spelled a frog to guard the shop in my sleep.”

Oliver pulled the bow off his back and Felicity put a hand on his arm and did the sigil for his arrows.

“I’ve been practicing.” Felicity smiled, grabbing an arrow out of his quiver and had it float next to them as if it was being propelled by imaginary wind. It bobbed and weaved in the air, unlike the torches that appeared to be following them.

“It’s more interesting this way.” She insisted, Oliver grabbing the back of her dress before she fell into the bottomless pit guarding the entrance of the cave. She teetered over the edge a moment longer than he liked before he could summon enough force to bring her back towards him.

“It’s a time dilation spell.” Oliver swore his hand now effectively stuck in the spell. He could do a spell to cut off his arm but then he would have to reattach it and he doubted there was a mage healing center anywhere nearby and who knows if that would drop Felicity to her death-

She inched forward, her voice coming into his mind, “Brace yourself.”

“What?”

Felicity’s body was suddenly propelled backwards, the sensation of his arm moving in real-time so painful he screamed until he blacked out.

When he awoke, Felicity was pressing a cool cloth to his forehead, mumbling about how stupid he was and how he was too handsome to be so clueless about bracing oneself from time dilation fields-

“You find me handsome?” Oliver coughed, drinking the water from Felicity’s bag of tricks.

“Of course I find you handsome. Your face is quite symmetrical.” She explained, helping him stand. “I moved the door. I got that trick from you.”

Instead of the door being directly in front of the giant bottomless pit, it was to their direct left.

She started talking about wards and other spells they could cast in case they were followed and something stirred within him that he thought was long dead.

“Felicity?”

“Yes?”

Oliver wrapped his cloak around the two of them and they sank into the ground. Covering her mouth with his own, they drifted slowly down through the ground, Felicity making small mewling noises that he found incredibly attractive.

“This cave has five floors.” He said, taking a step back. Maybe his other thoughts about her could wait until they were done with the cave and he saved his sister.

Triumphantly at the final room in the cave he walked over to the pedestal where the Eye was sitting- peering closer at the object, he walked around the magical barrier and realized it was- broken

Only half the eye was on the platform.

“Amateurs.” Felicity mumbled, a spell already on her lips. Instead of grabbing the actual eye, she reached her hand into the elaborate pedestal, The Eye floating over the palm of her hand.

“What does this thing do anyway?”

Oliver grabbed the Eye smashed it into his skull, his body easily absorbing its power. Everything was fine until the burning sensation in his eyeball overcame his whole body-

Trying to keep his breathing even, he failed taking one last gulp of air before the distinct feeling of falling over took him. The floor underneath him dropped out from beneath him, Felicity and the colors of the cave walls blurring into nothing but indistinct shapes.

He landed on a mattress, Felicity staring down at him curiously.

“Where did you come from?”

**

Felicity had spent the better half of her day off coding a security system that could predict magical attacks on their apartment based on changes in barometric pressure and electricity influxes that she would eventually integrate into the Arrow Cave.

When she heard the crash from the bedroom, she rushed over, grabbing one of Oliver’s arrows that was taped underneath the kitchen counter, ready to attack.

Oliver, a dirtier, longer-haired Oliver, wearing a cloak that looked like it had actually been made from dragon scales. A very bloody dragon.

“Where did you come from?” Felicity repeated. Other Oliver seemed more interested in the framed photo of the two of them from when they went to the Grand Canyon.

“Where am I?”

Oliver moved his hands around in a strange pattern but he seemed upset when nothing happened.

“Earth? More specifically my bedroom.” Felicity explained, “Do you recognize me?”

“Yes. Your name is Felicity.” He informed her. He mumbled something in a language she couldn’t place and he smiled when his bow and arrow were at his side.  Looking down at his right hand, the tattoo on his skin started glowing.

“You’re protection ward worked better than expected.”

He stood up abruptly, taking notice of the other pictures on their wall.

“Are you like a magician? Mage? Also are you familiar with alternate universe theory and I need to call Cisco like right now. And you- other you is getting pizza. Oh god, two Olivers. This is both exciting and horrifying.” Felicity rambled not even knowing where to start with questions.

In a very _Game of Thrones_ style way, he touched the photo of Oliver from their stop in Vegas, and rubbed his face, his longer hair disappearing into nothing so he matched the photo.

“Most people consider me a Battle Mage. Felicity- my Felicity, the one I was travelling with is a very adept Invoker and placed a protection ward on me. Which brought me here instead of killing me.”

Although the two of them were now identical, he paused in strange places in his sentences, like he was speaking English for the first time.

“Felicity, they were out of Orange Soda so I went to Target and somehow came back with a Soda Stream.” Oliver, her Oliver, rustled around the kitchen before coming into the bedroom and kissing her cheek, Pizza in hand.

Looking over to his twin- he was gone. Cisco was going to have a field day with this one.


	9. The Future Freaks Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity in the future, during the Red Skies from The Flash

Oliver felt around for his keys, not remembering where he put them. He knew he was forgetting something else, something important, but juggling the three bags of groceries and-

The door whipped open in front of him, Felicity staring at him expectantly, “Please don’t tell me you left Cecilia in the car again.”

“Damnit.” Oliver swore, dropping the bag and sprinting back towards the elevator. It closed right in front of him, and made a split-second decision to take the stairs. It was only fifteen flights. Hoping the corners he slid down the rail before rolling off the rail and into the door that led to their building’s parking garage.

Finally reaching the car, Cecilia was still sleeping in the backseat. Her blonde hair was in a rat’s nest but she looked intact. “Let’s not tell anyone that we left you in the car again.”

“Oh, I’m telling her.” Connor points out, his backpack casually strewn over one shoulder, “Can drop a guy from a mile away but can’t remember a sleeping five year old in the back of the car.”

“You were seven when we met and you never sat still for more than five seconds. It was impossible to leave you anywhere because you were always sneaking into everything. Grab the dry cleaning.”

Connor did as instructed and followed them to the penthouse. The elevator ride was mostly silent but he could tell Connor was itching to say something.

“Patrol. Be home at 2.” Felicity greets them at the door and kisses Connor’s cheek. “Artemis has a- previous engagement in Central City. Mia’s got the Glades and, um, Thea’s got the dayshift until Roy gets back from League business. ”

Oliver did not like that Thea, his little sister was patrolling the streets of Star City. He did not like that his son was patrolling the streets. He didn’t like that his protégé was running off to Central City to keep Wally in line. He did not like that his son was correct in assuming that they would call him out of retirement to resume the hunt for Barry or the red skies or watching the damn fortress. He didn’t like space and his zero gravity arrows were still in development by Cisco. Or they would be when they found where the two of them disappeared to.

“You’re the one who didn’t want Ronnie to be in Star City.” Felicity pointed out, taking the sleeping child out of his arms.

“I apparently don’t like a lot of things. Like the fact that we’ve become a daycare where people dump their kids, and I have to go grocery shopping with my own to have alone time.”

Oliver pointed to the couch where three kids were curled up on his couch.

“Barry is missing. Caitlin is a wreck and Bruce and Clark have been at Watchtower since the sky turned red. Lois called in a favor and Selina is- Selina.”

Lois was investigating the sky problem, and Selina had left in the middle of the night for places unknown. Some money and a teary note were sent a few days later. Felicity was sure she was orbiting over Russia somewhere in a spaceship headed for the Watchtower.

He was being harsh on Selina. But looking at his own daughter, the one he stayed home to watch, the one he occasionally left in the car. He would rather die than leave her with his very human friend. Maybe Hal. Or Lois. She was scary when you threatened Clark Jr.-

She ran over to where her friends were sleeping, puppy-style and joined him. They were all used to sleeping during the day and being up at night with their parents.

“I’ve got a super boy, a speedster and a future cat burglar in my living room. They keep trying to race each other and since their little legs are tiny they can’t really run properly they keep breaking things and putting them in a padded cell wouldn’t work because they would beat me to the door.” Oliver pointed out, his stay at home dad duties definitely increased in the past week.

“That one helps with dishes and that one makes sure they all bathe.” Felicity reminded him.

“You pointed to the same child. Ours.” Oliver frowned.

“My point is that they all look the same. Super speedy, bulletproof, little babies. If there’s ten or twenty or a hundred. We have two couches. If they fits they sits. Now I have a huge merger tomorrow, and desperately need some sleep.”


	10. Felicity Smoak, IT Director, STAR Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Wells got Felicity to work at STAR Labs instead of Queen Consolidated

Felicity takes the job with Wells.

He meets her at the front door and they talk like regular human beings about science and cool stuff and how he thinks the youth is the future and he likes to keep an eye out for new talent.

His wife, Tess, brings a picnic basket and they eat lunch outside and talk about how she could run IT and she just graduated MIT but he believed in her. So she believed in him.

Queen Consolidated called her when she got back home but she was already packing and missed the call.

**

The amount of money Harrison Wells was paying her was straight-up ridiculous. Paid for her to move, bought her a new car and even found her a roommate.  Which was weird because the roommate came with friends.

“Hi. I’m Iris. God, I feel like this is like college all over again.” Iris is bright and bubbly and works at the coffee shop down the street. She shakes hands and Iris’s friend Barry helps her move her things up the stairs and they eat pizza and watch movies and-

Iris’s oddly not-scary cop dad checks up on them.

They just ate pizza from the box and it was definitely not like college because the only thing she did was study because getting her masters before most kids graduated meant she was alone. But now she wasn’t alone and that was its own adjustment.

Iris wanted to go window shopping, they went window shopping. She wanted to see a lecture on new cyber technology in Coast City, no questions asked Barry and Iris would show up.

And work was- stressful but an oddly good stressful because she could make high-level decisions and had her staff try to hack into her computer for fun. Her third week there something blows up in one of the labs and she was just implementing her security update, and this was going to set her back months- (okay, it would set her back days)-

“I am going to kill one of you! Who was it?” She had not been mad but they were being irresponsible and then they would need to talk to security which she _hated_.

“Um. Me. Ma’am.” The lab aide raises his hand, “Cisco Ramon. The generator will be back up in 3-2-1.”

On cue, the lights turned back up and her update had just finished.

“I’m trying to impress Dr. Wells. STAR Labs is now 100% energy sufficient from Central City. The off-set energy from our own energy production will power half of the city by 2015 and the whole city by 2020.”

Harrison storms down to the lab and as mad as Felicity was, she suddenly has an urge to protect Cisco.

“Harrison- just listen to him.”

When Cisco gets moved up to his own lab the next week, he joins their group and he’s the one to get Barry a job at STAR Labs the next year.

Caitlin, works in the smallest office in the building. When she and Cisco were geeking out about Game of Thrones, on Barry’s official tour, she is called up to the office for a large tech request. Most departments have 40-50 people. Caitlin’s department is one. And she works in a closet.

“Sorry I was here and I volunteered to show my friend Barry around.” Felicity looked at her work station and then at her request form and approved it with a swipe of her thumbprint.

“Do you wanna eat lunch with us?” Cisco speaks up, “I have a feeling that we’re all going to be really good friends.”

That wasn’t the first time Cisco said something weird like that, but he generally had good vibes about people.

**

Felicity looked at her tablet, then back at the building, then back at her tablet.

“This is the place.”

Barry did not seem impressed. Neither did Cisco or Caitlin. While they, being scientists and inquisitive by nature, had volunteered to come with Barry to Starling City to help on his case. She however did not sign up to track down the illusive Arrow. Cisco and Barry had been obsessed with the Arrow and Felicity had enough.

“He kills people! And we are cyber-stalking him to a nightclub.” Felicity whispered, hoping they didn’t have 256 bit encryption on their network or some advanced firewalls. She hated when people tried to hack her back.

Barry (and Iris) were her best friends. Moving to Central City had been hard and while she initially hit it off with her dorky, yet loveable, best friend, he was more interested in Iris than he ever was in her. So she introduced them to her workmates and then- they were all friends. It was strange really, but now she was freezing and-

Caitlin whipped off her jacket to reveal her party outfit. “What? I can google. There is nothing in this part of town but this club and lots of old buildings.”

Caitlin straightened her dress down and walked towards the entrance.

“We are going to get killed.”

“Death by Arrow would be pretty sweet.” Cisco smiled, jogging to catch up with Caitlin.

Felicity removed her jacket and sweater and hiked up her skirt to a more appropriate “clubbing” level. “We doing this Barry?”

Barry nodded, “Oliver Queen didn’t seem very interested in my help earlier.”

Felicity takes Barry’s hand and enters the nightclub looking around for anything out of place. Despite the fact that they were in an old warehouse, everything looked to be correct. Except for the basement that wasn’t on the second set of blue prints.

Grabbing something fruity to drink, Felicity watched as someone went to where the basement was supposed to be and typed in a number at the keypad, glancing around before entering. Barry always said the Arrow had a team-

The man came back a few minutes later, looking oddly at Barry who was talking with Caitlin.

Felicity snuck towards the door and knew that if she really was going to get killed it might as well be unravelling one of the biggest mysteries of her generation. Silencing her phone, she crept down the stairs where- Oliver Freaking Queen was unconscious.

“You know, your father, rest his soul, offered me a job after I started at STAR labs. I mean I would have taken it, if I had known you were his son.”

Oliver Queen is not unconscious, he is staring at her with a lot of intensity. He attempts to grab her but he is fading fast and just ends up holding her hand.

The man she saw earlier comes back in, Barry and Cisco in tow. They both yell “I KNEW IT.” Before high-fiving. “Where they go, I go. So if you’re going to kill us, do it now.” Felicity tried to growl but it didn’t come out that way.

The man introduces himself as John Diggle, “I need your help. He was poisoned.”

Felicity feels bad when Oliver passes out, and she wouldn’t have noticed except his grip went slack.

Barry does his science and Cisco fanboys all over the place, taking a look at the arrows and- vigilante stuff. “I bet I can upgrade his costume and weapons before he wakes up and you upgrade his anciently ancient computer system.”

Felicity accepted his bet and sat down at the computers. Really, how did he expect to prevent crime if he had such an old setup?

She works her magic and by the time he’s gasping awake for air, he’s got live police scanners and hacked into the Starling City Police department and even created a fake alias that would provide him with their departmental emails. There was also an uplink to the harbor, train station and all of the traffic cams in the city.

Cisco made him a mask. She totally won.

“What. Did. You. Two. Do?” Oliver is right behind her and very, very upset.

“We upgraded the Arrow Cave. To the 21st century.” Felicity stood up in an attempt to be eye to eye with him, “And you should be thanking us for helping you because this is a sad, sad place, Mr. Queen! There’s no way you can prevent crime without a feed into the traffic cameras and that grease paint you wear is gross.”

“Felicity is fighting with the Arrow and she is totally winning.” Cisco narrated his snapchat to Caitlin before sending it, “We will take this secret to the grave, Mr. Queen and you’re really really scary.”

Barry grabs her hand but she was not done. “Call me if you want me to upgrade the rest of this shit hole, and I am not cheap.” 

She, having long ago given up on business cards, texts her phone number to his phone (which he left charging on his computer- what the hell?)  and holds her head up high as she tries to determine if she was flirting with him or not.

“YOU WERE.” Everyone, minus Oliver, chimes in, and she may have been speaking out loud. Again. Great.

Almost tripping up the horrible staircase, she blushes crimson until she’s told Caitlin the whole story. When the boys confirm her flirting with the Vigilante, she can’t run fast enough back to her hotel room where Oliver- The Arrow- Oliver Queen is waiting on her patio. No masks, no costumes. Just a very rich billionaire in a really well-fitted leather jacket.

“How did you?”

“Followed your car with my uplink to the traffic cameras.”

Felicity figured that Oliver was a “take what he wanted” kind of guy and while maybe inviting him into her hotel room was a mistake. It was definitely a mistake. She offers him one of the numerous offerings from her mini bar and he turns around and kisses her.

The last person who kissed her was Barry and that was like a year ago on New Year’s Eve. And it was not nearly as passionate or hot or drool-worthy as Oliver Queen trying to devour her. She did not do one night stands, she did not kiss strangers and she certainly did not unzip her skirt and invite him to stay.

**

She is not dating Oliver Queen.

She was the head of IT at one of the nation’s most prestigious research facilities. She occasionally needed to go to charity events and if Oliver, was free, would just also be there in attendance. They would dance for no more than 15 minutes and then mingle for another ten, before being ushered into his town car and going back to her place.

So she did not expect him to come to Barry’s hospital room, while she was sitting there crying. She did not expect him to bring balloons and greet Iris and sit next to her while she cried.

Well they both kinda cried on him because Iris had a huge crush on Oliver. Things they talk about at night during their girl talk. Because of roommate-reasons.

“STAR labs is the best place for him.”

He takes her home and makes her eat and shower and sleep.

She’s sleeping when Barry finally wakes up and his driver (Mr. Diggle) drives them back to STAR Labs. He’s disoriented and confused and two days later when he’s zipping around like crazy- Oliver has had enough.

“You have no discipline. No training. This is never going to work if you don’t take this seriously.”

She, being perched on his lap is not making a good case for the not-boyfriend angle, but no matter where she sat down, she was immediately pulled into his warmth. She sits on barstools and separate chairs- Oliver is opinionated, and kinda angry and mean, but kissing him is amazing and he is actually very good at emailing about not-only vigilante things and he’s super attractive and-

“You know it’s really hot when you talk about how much you want me.” Oliver whispers in the shell of her ear and when he shifts she can feel- how much- he likes it.

He’s out of place in the lab, and even though hundreds of people work there, she doubts he’ll ever blend in Central City. But it was her home and that wasn’t ever going to change. Maybe she was too loyal or too stupid to see it for more than it was-

The evening ends with Barry attacking Oliver for fun and while Barry is fast and kinda strong- Oliver is a trained killer. That she sleeps with. Look at your life, look at your choices, Smoak.

Oliver didn’t even bother getting a hotel room. He just stayed at her place, giving Iris the hotel room for the night.

“I need to go back tomorrow.”

Felicity doesn’t mention that he should go back now, because he will be tired at the Shareholder’s meeting. And that witch who wants to buy the company- she just crawls into bed after her emotional day and pulls him in close.

“I don’t trust her.”

“You’ve never met her.”

“I googled. She looks shifty.”

Apparently Oliver was too good at lying because come Monday morning, she no longer works for STAR Labs in Central City, but Queen Consolidated in Starling. She has never strung together so many cusswords in her life. She was not moving to Starling, he could just not merge with her company and there was no way in hell she was leaving her friends!

She was Team Flash, Ride or Die.

Apparently Oliver opted for die, because during their video chat (and while he was getting yelled at) had removed his shirt. Cheater.

“It was either that or I move to Russia.” Oliver said simply, “And Team Arrow is offended.”

He was teasing. He was a notorious gloater when he won arguments and if he thought she was going to video sex him he had another thing coming.

“I have a lease! And a roommate whom I love dearly and friends! I have _friends_!”

“Barry can speed his way to Starling whenever he wants. If you’re that unhappy with it, you’d only need to stay for a few months to train your successor and get everything setup the way you like and you can take the train home on weekends.”

“Oh and where would I stay during the week?”

“I moved out of my mother’s house and got an apartment at the edge of town- Wayne Tech put those new fiber optic cables in-”

He was tempting her. With dangerous things like dedicated high-speed internet and first dibs on things she should not have dibs on. She should say no. She should end their little fling and then cuss out Wells and Tess and Barry and-

“I’m not a good roommate. Ask Iris.”

“We’ll make it work.”

And that was the story about how Felicity ended up moving in with a billionaire.


	11. I'm With The Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to a lot of rap music lately, lol.

He was definitely not drunk enough for his 25th birthday.

Tommy had pulled out all of the stops, gotten a private lounge in Vegas, there were girls and a DJ even, but he was bored. Desperately bored. Stumbling over to the small private bar he watched disgusted as the bartender left his post for a “cigarette break” leaving him alone with no drink in his glass.

And it was his birthday!

Sighing, a girl slid behind the bar and twirled a bottle of vodka in her hands, shaking the shaker, twisting the lime and slamming a drink down in front of him. He may be drunker than he originally thought because there was no way that bottle spun around that many times and she caught it.

“What is this?” He did not drink mixed drinks and he certainly did not believe the hype behind mixologists. But she was hot and there was booze in his glass, so he might as well look at it.

“It’s _A Queen’s Gambit_.” Hot Bartender smiles, mixing one for herself. She was obviously pleased with the name but anyone could have figured out the name of his father’s yacht.

Oliver downs the drink and it is fucking delicious. Pomegranate and lime and vodka. Lots of Vodka. Swishing his glass around, he flipped it upside down on the bar top. Three more drinks and he was totally bought into the whole mixologist thing and if she didn’t come work at the new club Tommy was opening, she would be missing out on a prime opportunity in Star City.

 She slid a napkin and a room card at him and who was he to refuse a hot bartender?

Her panties were off before the elevator, along with his suit jacket. Watching her bend over to unzip her skirt would probably give him X-rated dreams for the rest of his life.  While he liked to think he lived up to the rich socialite image he definitely never went down on a woman while her ass was perched on the elevator rail, her hands digging into his scalp urging him on.

Her thighs cradled his face when she came, one heel flying off towards the opposite corner of the elevator. She was blushing from her cheeks down to the tops of her breasts and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d just had fun in a long time.

“Oh, I’m not done with you, yet, Mr. Queen.” Bartender smirked, shaking out her ponytail and unbuttoning the front of her blouse. Her bra, pink with little bows on it, was definitely his birthday present and while she went to unhook it, he put a hand to her arm to stop her.

“I don’t even know your name.” Oliver mumbled, wiping her juices from his face with the back of his hand. He wormed his arm behind her pulling them closer together, while he unhooked her bra.

“It’s Felicity.”

Her fingers had made their way to his face, tracing his face until they got to his lips, her white nails dragging past the corner of his vision before he wiggled her bra out from between the two of them, “I’m Oliver.”

“I know.”

He briefly wondered if Tommy bought him a prostitute but there was no way a prostitute would climb him like a monkey, pull the emergency stop in the elevator and then proceed to ride him until he felt like he couldn’t walk.

Picking up her heels and their clothes, she led him towards the bedroom and he passed out, blissfully content for the first birthday in a long time.

There were two things strangely surprising about the morning after his birthday.

One: He had no hangover

Two: Hot blonde bartender was tucked against his side. Snoring softly.

Craning his neck up he looked around the elaborate hotel room, which looked- lived in. Like someone bought new paintings and bought new plants. There was a carpet and a soft comforter and a full kitchen. Inhaling deeply through his nose, he debated his options but going back to sleep sounded like a really good idea.

When he woke up the second time, Felicity, he remembered this time, had made him breakfast and was dancing around the kitchen in his shirt to Uptown Funk. She did a twirl before seeing him staring. “Hi! Come dance with me.”

Oliver looked down to his obvious state of undress and she shrugged. Padding over, he took a piece of toast off a plate and let her rub against him, her perfect backside moving to the beat against his newly formed erection.

“As much as I’d love to stay and play, I need to get to work. Cocktails don’t serve themselves.” Felicity smiled kissing the tip of his nose before shimmying towards her bedroom.

Eating his breakfast naked, he headed back towards the couch and sat down watching last night’s media coverage of his birthday bash.

A t-shirt came flying at him from nowhere along with a pair of jeans. “I charged your phone and had one of the girls get some clothes for you out of your room.”

Grateful for the save from the walk of shame, he was about to properly thank her but Felicity came out, looking the part of a cocktail waitress. She looked ridiculous. There’s no way she wasn’t an actual bartender- things he would think about watching her ass in those ridiculous heels.

She kissed his cheek before exiting the room. Thinking she should have tried harder to persuade her to stay, he picked up his phone and dialed his assistant,“I’ll be staying in Vegas another night.”

He might have been naked, playing her Xbox, when she came back four hours later for a quickie on her lunch break.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a fight- this time Felicity doesn't know why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention to Legends of Tomorrow in this... Ray brings out Oliver's insecurities

The first time he says it, she can hardly believe it.

Oliver is many things but he is not an idiot. Horrible at things, yes. Inconsiderate occasionally, sure.  She’s never blamed him for not knowing what a server was or how to backdate police files or- that was her job. She brushed it off and went back to consuming her delicious dinner.

Many months later when the “Too dumb for you” comment comes out, it honestly makes her forget what they were arguing about.

And she was mad, real, mad, but then she was also so very sad.

“What did you say?!?” Felicity barked, hopefully in her angry voice. They were in the lair- of course they were in the lair, and the computer was scanning for someone or something and she had discarded her heels hours ago and she put her tablet down and marched over to him, where he was leaning against the rail of her work platform and poked him in the chest.

“I’m too dumb for you.” He repeated, taking a step away from her. “It’s the truth.”

“You are not dumb.” Felicity corrected him, moving her poking finger into a reassuring touch to his heart.

“I’m the dumbest one here.” Oliver was excellent at self-deprecation, but this was a whole new low. Oliver motioned to where Ray and Sara were huddled over the Wave Rider schematics. “Ray is literally fixing a time travelling _spaceship._ That Future Barry and Cisco helped build. _”_

Ray had not said anything to Oliver the whole time he’d been back. He was in work mode and while Sara was doing her best to keep him from going over the line into “no eat/no sleep: exhaustion” while Rip and the others were getting materials.

“But its fine- you and the brain trust go do your thing and I’ll be at home- making lunches and punching something with my non-hydraulic fists.”

She doesn’t know why she’s the one crying. She can’t move, but she clings to the railing instead of following after him. Sara sees her distress and wraps her arms around her middle and lets her cry into her 70’s looking hair, “I don’t know what I did wrong.”

She can’t breathe and she can’t think like this and her whole body hurts from clutching the railing too hard.

“You knew Oliver was jealous of Ray, right? Not because of what you had, but because the things that Ray is good at- running Palmer, using his brain to solve problems instead of his fists, are things that aren’t exactly in his wheelhouse. He’s not invincible, he’s human. And I think even sometimes he forgets that- Green Arrow or not.”

“I really miss you guys sometimes.” Felicity whimpered wiping the snot from her face, “And I think I may have ruined your headscarf.”

Sara laughed, unwinding it from her head so she could use it as a Kleenex, “You’re still cute.”

“Thanks.”

She wants to go home to talk to Oliver but they needed to get the ship up and running and she got distracted in the work. Video chatting with Cisco about design flaws and was interrupted by Snart wanting an upgrade to his gun and by the time she gets home she’s exhausted and she left her shoes in the lair-

Oliver’s sitting at the kitchen counter, eating chocolate chips cookies. Apparently he stress bakes because the whole kitchen was covered with them. Big ones, little ones, taller ones, thin ones.

“Why did you agree to go away with me?”

“What?”

“Why did you agree to help me? Marry me? Because for the life of me I don’t know.” Oliver has crumbs on his t-shirt, his apron long discarded on the floor with another batch of cookies. She didn’t even know how many pans he’d used but she grabs one of the fatter cookies and sits across him, boosting herself up onto the island.

Their knees are touching but he won’t look at her.

“Because I love you.” Felicity hoped that was enough.

“But _why?_ ”

It apparently wasn’t.

“You care about me. You protect me. You gave my life purpose- and not just because of the Vigilante or the Hood or the Arrow, but _you’re_ my purpose. We would have been together if you were a lawyer or a pediatrician or even Ra’s al Ghul. Love isn’t a final destination, or a level in a relationship. It’s knowing that someone else out there has your heart and you’re okay with it being outside of your body. And yes, I’m a genius and Ray and Barry are geniuses, but you make me want to be a better person, a better wife. They don’t ask waiters to go into kitchens to make sure the almonds haven’t touched my salad, and they don’t carry me to bed when I fall asleep at my computer. They don’t make my lunch every day or drag me to the gym when I say I don’t want to go or buy tampons at 3 o’clock in the morning. And I can be pretty- annoying or persistent or whatever you want to call it. You accept me for all of my bad parts and I accept you for yours. Because I love you, and I will always love you.”

They sit in silence for a good five or six cookies, “I hate feeling like this.” Oliver finally admitted.

“You are the gorgeous, sexy, man of my dreams. I’m genius enough for the both of us and I don’t think we’d work if you and I were the same. Okay maybe that’s a lie because your cookies are addicting.”

Oliver leant forward to wipe the chocolate off her face and smiled, “Are you complaining about my _cookies?_ ”

Felicity motioned to his hand that was still on her face, “Is sex your natural response to everything?”

“You’ve seen my _natural response_ to your ass. So yes.”


	13. Proposal House (Reality Dating Show AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality Dating Show... with a twist.

Felicity had no illusions to why she was cast on the show.

She sat in her limo, her producer rattling off scandalous things to spew off about herself, her ex-boyfriends arrest, growing up in Vegas, graduating college at 19, hacking, some made up story about liking horseback riding naked, blah blah. She was a hot nerd. None of that crap mattered, she was here for business. There were two of them this season, best friends. Both billionaires, old money. She didn’t even need to win if one of them liked her business proposal.

 _Proposal House_ was on its tenth season. They were going big.

Making sure her heels were clasped properly, she made sure she at least looked presentable. Instead of the horrible prom dress they’d suggested she wear, she’d gone for a short number that showed off her legs.

“As my mother would say, _Girls Out, Chin Up, TITS MEAN TIPS.”_ Felicity told the EP, only to have one of the bachelors open the door to the limo for her. And immediately start laughing. He was handsome if you were into people who were too attractive to be human.

Taking her arm, he looked away from the camera and coughed trying to shake the giggles. Which he could not do. “So sorry. I’ve done ten of these things and the only thing girls have said to me is ‘where’s the camera’. I’m Oliver Queen.”

“Felicity Smoak.”

The two of them walked up the driveway to the house, the camera spanning past the majestic hedges and doing a tasteful sweep past her ass so they could focus on their faces.

“Why does your mother say that?”

“She’s a cocktail waitress in Vegas. Or maybe I come from a long line of strippers. I’m very big on female empowerment, Mr. Queen.”

Something about the way he shivers when she says “Mr. Queen” tells her she’ll be putty in his hands- **he’ll** , **_he’ll_** be putty in _her _ hands. The walk takes longer than humanly possible, her producer rolling her suitcase behind her by the time they reach the door. The camera guy goes back to the limousine line to cue up the other bachelor. Opening up her room assignment, she rolled her eyes.

“I’m in the Cheetah Room. Great.”

The Cheetah Room was decorated in exotic animal prints, had an obnoxious leaf theme in the bathroom and was one of the only rooms with a Jacuzzi. She would have preferred a room with bigger closet or a desk.

“That’s right across the hall from me and Tommy’s coat closet. We don’t even get a dresser. We have one closet and two cots. We’ve already swiped a pair of keys to one of the empty unfurnished rooms.”

“Why do I feel like this is summer camp and you two are the naughty ones we all need to look out for?” Felicity smiled, the blush already creeping its way up her neck.

“You tell me, Ms. Smoak. You didn’t bring very many clothes for the six weeks you’ll be here.” Oliver learned against her doorframe and if she didn’t know any better she’d say that he was flirting with her.

“Oh, I didn’t plan on needing lots of clothes. I’ll see you at the mixer at 3?”

“Count on it.”

 Felicity turned on her heel, happy smile on her face. Until she realized that everything she’d said could be misconstrued as an innuendo of the sexual variety. Unpacking her bags, a production assistant came to fetch her. Which is when she met the other bachelor.

“Tommy, Tommy Merlyn.”

Felicity shook his hand and fished her business plan out of her clutch, “If you’re interested in new cyber technologies, give me a call.”

Strutting her stuff in front of the camera waiting for her on the stairs, she headed straight for the bar. Reaching for her white wine, she felt a bracelet being clasped around her wrist by Tommy, followed shortly by Oliver tying one around her wrist, unprompted.

“Come dance with me.”

Felicity knocked back her meager glass of wine and followed after Oliver.

**

“Harper! How many bracelets has Queen given out?” Slade barked from behind his own set of monitors.

Roy looked up from his monitor, and rewound the footage- while Mr. Queen had worked the room like a seasoned professional, they had no good footage of him slipping a bracelet on any girl’s wrist, “He comes to the party from walking Amanda to her room, and then goes to the bar, dances with Felicity for a few songs and then mingles around.”

“Barry get eyes on Felicity’s wrist.” Roy whispered into his mic to the camera operator, going with a hunch. On the girl’s wrist was a bright green bracelet, accompanied by Merlyn’s black one.

“Um, one, Slade. You told him to give out as many as he wanted. Isn’t hot nerd one of Kendra’s girls?”

“Yes, yes she is.” Kendra put her arm up from across the room, watching her on the monitors. “I’m winning this season, maybe twice.”

“Please like Whitey is gonna pick a black girl. His Mother and Father would freak.” Roy grumbled, secretly hoping his ‘sisters’ idea would work.

“Rebecca Merlyn is a doctor/philanthropist. I got this one, Harper. Iris is a hot, likes to have fun, and has a really old keg of whiskey they’re gonna drink at their wedding. Two dogs, three kids, mansion in Star City down the hill from Oliver and Felicity. ”

They get to the end of the night, where 30 girls gets dwindled down to 10, Roy waited on bated breath to see who made it-

Merlyn picked his five and then the camera panned over to Oliver who looked confident while addressing the other girls, “They told me to hand out as many bracelets as I wanted so I only gave out one. I gave Tommy my other four bracelets.”

The deafening collective gasp that everyone from production to the girls gave would be great in post-production. As would the string of expletives coming out of Slade Wilson’s mouth and sheer roar of, “CUT!”

Roy picked up a steadycam and ran after him, this would be great for the gag reel-

The scene in front of him is this: Nine smiling girls around Tommy Merlyn, Felicity looking very confused standing next to Oliver Queen’s side and Slade Wilson going ham on a potted plant, “I have had nine seasons of Proposal House, where the couples actually are still married, have made meaningful connections and you’ve gone and fucked it up the first night!”

When Oliver took a step forward to protect Felicity, Roy moved the camera to him.

“You told me to give out as many bracelets as I wanted, and that’s what I did. I will get to know Felicity and Tommy can do the same with the other ladies. Now you’re gonna calm the fuck down and back up before I make you.”

It’s like he knew exactly what to say. Curtis was going to have a field day in post with this. Panning over to the girls who looked just as shocked, Roy mentally thanked Slade’s incompetent psychiatrist for letting the monster fester in his cage.

 “Okay girls, let’s shake it off and head inside. We’ll start bright and early for the date choosing ceremony.”

**

Felicity stretched her arms over her head and briefly debated inviting Oliver over to her room to talk. After the director/producer blew up at him, he had been oddly- affectionate. She was not this confident casual person. But apparently she locked down her future husband after three hours.

Not exactly why she came on this stupid show.

Oliver loosened his tie from around his neck and sighed, “Well I’ll see you tomorrow for our date. Sorry again, Felicity I had no idea he’d explode like that-”

“You might want to grab a change of clothes.” Felicity motioned to where Tommy had a girl wrapped around his middle.

“What good would that do me?” Oliver huffed, turning around to look her in the eyes. She hoped she was being sexy or alluring, but she was mainly just tired, “Oh.”

Ducking around his friend, he grabbed his suitcase and pulled it into her jungle-themed hell.

“This is horrible.”

“I told you! You didn’t believe me. Why are you doing this show, Oliver? You’re obviously not as socially awkward as all the other bachelors and you’ve never seen the show obviously-”

“Our little sister is pitching a show to the execs. They like keeping things in the family here.”

Felicity has no clue why her first instinct is to jump him and climb him like a tree.

She goes about her nightly rituals and tucks herself into the king size bed, Oliver meeting her in the middle from the opposite side.  

She runs down the themes of the dates, what to expect for the next few weeks and before she’s even halfway through her list of girls to avoid, Oliver’s fallen asleep, his arm tucked underneath his head. He had very nice arms. And the hint of ab she saw when he was hanging up his suit jacket in her closet-

Moving closer to him, she prayed for the first date to not be Art Class.

 _Anything_ but Art Class.

When she wakes up at 7AM for breakfast, the itinerary for the day is listed on a piece of paper, ART CLASS at the top in bold letters. Great. Last thing she needed was half-naked body painting followed by a mudbath.

TBC?

**

 

 

 

 


	14. Mayor Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Oliver became Mayor the actual way and not the "city is desperate way"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this and now i feel like it's not relevant...

The call comes while he’s just talked Felicity into fooling around in the kitchen, his hands braced on either side of the counter while she-

“This better be important!” Oliver barked to the unknown number. He should really tell Felicity to stop but he had really exerted himself flirting with her earlier and he really could- relax. Digging his fingers into her hair, he guided her a little to the left, trying to keep his bad knee from buckling.

“Mr. Queen? This is Claudia Nelson from the CDP. I’ll make this brief- we want you to run for Mayor of Starling City. As you may know, Starling is in a bit of- flux with recent disasters and having an old family of Starling have someone in office would be great way to get the vote out-”

His “Yes!” might be for other reasons but Claudia is ecstatic for his response, promising to have someone meet him at his apartment in the morning.

Oliver rubbed his hands against his face trying to remember what he just agreed to.

“Who was that?” Felicity questioned wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. Her pink lipstick was smudged and-

“Does it matter?” Oliver smirked, hoisting her up over his shoulder. 

She protested weakly, citing something about work and Oliver really didn’t care. Being a stay at home boyfriend was great. “You’re the CEO. You can do or not do whatever you want.”

“And what if I don’t want to do _you_?”

Oliver laughs, deep in his belly, so much so that he almost drops her before they get to the bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind them with a loud smack, Oliver stopped in front of the mirror giving her a final chance to escape.

Flipping her backwards over his shoulder onto the bed, snagging her panties on the way down towards the mattress.

The disgruntled gasp and the accompanying “O” her mouth was making were enough motivation to convince her to stay.

“Maybe at home, I’m the boss. And the boss says you’re wearing too many clothes.”

**

“You’re serious.”

Felicity did not take the news of his impending Mayorship well.  He was running unopposed. It was a sure thing. He would do some rounds in the Glades and downtown- flashing the Queen name around here and there, and talking about knowing that he is the right man to bring the town into the light.

“I look great with babies in my arms.” Oliver hinted, leaning back in the chair in his new office. He needed a Deputy Mayor and try to make heads or tails of all the financial documents from the past- eight years but this would be a good venue for change. “Claudia Nelson thinks that I could even take a run for Governor if I wanted to move to Sacramento.”

Grabbing his cell phone, he quickly texted her asking what color panties she was wearing, delighting in the sharp exhale from her mouth. He was smart enough to know that public officials should not be talking about certain things on unencrypted phone lines. But he was curious about certain things and wanted to know-

“You would never move to Sacramento.”

“-And that is what I told my campaign manager. He wants to meet you at dinner tonight. He’s running research on my personal life.”

He hated talking on the phone with Felicity. Distracting her in person was much more enjoyable, and she sounded like she needed a foot rub. He could imagine her, at her desk, heels off while she looked over reports. He could also imagine her bent over said desk- which was neither her nor there.

“You might as well tell him now that those- photographs- of you on Twitter are photoshopped. I will speak to their falsity. And it’s cute that you think that you can dictate my schedule to include you.”

“It’s in your calendar, I’m looking at it right now.” Oliver had not learned to hack, per se, but he had learned how to type things into a shared calendar. “See?”

He could hear her clicking her mouse, “Ah yes, I see it. How strange of me to forget.”

Oliver straightened his tie and headed for the door, “I’m wearing a suit.”

“Is it leather?”

“No but its Armani. Do you want me to pick you up or is Diggle-”

Felicity talks to someone, assumedly her secretary, Mia and then heads into the hallway- her heels clicking on the flooring. He can hear Diggle ask her something before the elevator button dings. “John’s here. He’ll give me a ride. Should be there in tenish minutes.”

Oliver decided to walk- it was only five blocks away.

Removing his suit jacket, he double checked that he had everything and enjoyed the summer air. For a Monday downtown was pretty dead, save for the- young kid running his direction with a purse.

“Stop! He’s got my purse!”

Oliver grabbed the kid by the neck of his shirt and snatched the purse out of his hands. Tossing the purse back to the woman, he stopped to give the kid some money out of his wallet. “Go to Big Belly Burger. Tell Carly Diggle that I sent you and you’re gonna wash dishes or sweep or do whatever she says for a week. Then you’re gonna get your Mom something nice with this money like groceries for you and your siblings.”

“-How did you?”

The kid doesn’t stick around for the answer.

“You just- let him go? He stole my purse!”

Oliver tells the woman that sometimes a second chance is all people really need, and that the shirt two sizes too big and the sneakers that were too small said a lot about his situation. “If he’s in Juvie now, that’s just another thing for the city to be worrying about. He should be in school- learning. How he and everyone else can make this city better.  Now. Today.”

The woman doesn’t seem to be impressed by his speech, but honestly Fred Tuckman was horrible at being stealthy. If the smile she was giving was any indication, they would get along fine. He was good at playing parts. Giving a small nod, he walked over to his campaign manager and motioned for the two of them to wait outside. Fred Tuckman, was apparently a woman.

“This is your photo-op isn’t it?” Oliver stage-whispered waiting until Diggle pulled up with Felicity, beating the valet to the door. “Hi.”

“Hey?” Felicity looked around for the photographers, “You’re being all Oliver Queen-y.”

“My name is Oliver Queen.” Oliver smiled, taking her purse and then her hand to help her out of the car. “Felicity Smoak this is Winnifred Tuckman, my campaign manager. Fred- my Felicity.”

Felicity has her sassypants on, “You know that Felicity is not a noun, like girlfriend or that other word I don’t like saying out loud.” Oliver really didn’t understand why she was so against the word lover. It’s not like he could tell people that they spent their nights naked and-

“Felicity means intense happiness. You’re my ‘intense happiness’” Oliver says it like its common knowledge and if he hasn’t scared his campaign manager away by now, then she was sticking put.

Because he will never stop trying to get Felicity to smile at him at like that- ever.

The waiter takes them to a nice table right near the window, and if he was really not The Arrow any more than he needed to be fully committed to being Oliver Queen. A photographer spots them and takes a few pictures, while the waiter takes their drink order before they’ve even sat down.

Felicity puts her purse on the back of her chair, “He’ll have a scotch on the rocks, and I’ll have syrah from 2009 or later. Bring the bottle, I think this is a celebration-”

Oliver slides the ring to her across the table, and she slides it back.

“Marry me. Be my wife. We’ll get married in Vegas tomorrow or city hall right now or- anywhere you want. Because I can’t live without you, and you know that’s true. I’ll even change my name to Smoak-”

Felicity laughs through her tears and begrudgingly takes the ring back, “I’ll make you pay for having our engagement be a publicity spectacle. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

All of the patrons of the restaurant get up at the same time and leave. Paying them all off in advance had been easy and the lights go down and he’d launch into a story about Cisco growing diamonds for the ring but he can’t move, he can’t speak he just has to exist while the waiter brings out a candle for their table and the champagne in a bucket-

“Are you two for real?” Fred takes the bottle out of the ice and pops it.

The band starts up in the back, a woman walking into the room from the kitchen, her guitar in her hands as she starts to sing.

Fred pours them each a glass before taking swigs straight from the bottle, “You fucking paid for _Of Monsters and Men_ to come serenade you? From Iceland?”

The song was on her _Songs About Oliver_ playlist on Spotify. He was just gonna play the songs from his phone but then Thea had called in some favors and Felicity was crying and he was crying and well, maybe Fred was crying too.

“Stop crying and dance with me.” Felicity laughed, wiping her eyes and holding her hand out, “If you refuse to dance with me I will be forced to say no. It’s a deal breaker.”

Oliver took her hand and did his best to avoid her feet at all costs, “Can’t I just pick you up and awkwardly stand around until the song is over?”

“You can’t exactly bump n’ grind to Of Monsters and Men.” Felicity corrected him.

Oliver’s sure he could figure it out if properly motivated. He could do many different things if properly motivated. Like win a mayoral race and plan a proposal and maybe go out for patrol without Felicity noticing.

By the time they’re done dancing, and the nice woman (and man) are done singing, their dinner is ready and Fred has disappeared, a note scribbled on a piece of paper, _see you tomorrow._

**

“Mr. Queen, your wife is here to see you.”

Not bothering to tidy up his desk, he hit the button on the phone for her to come in and went to undo his tie-

Felicity, wearing what he would deem ‘Oliver Seduction Material’ was wearing a dress that definitely fit great in all the right places, her hair down from her ponytail that she left the house with this morning.  “You think you’re so funny. You Oliver Queen, are not funny.”

“As long as you get my jokes.”

“All of your jokes are based around us having sex in public places. Mayor caught with his hand up his “wife’s” skirt. Telling your secretary to call me your wife is definitely misleading.”

“Wife sounds so much better than “Mistress”. And if you want my hand up your skirt all you need to do is ask.” Oliver informed her, standing up from his chair to kiss her cheek. “No to what do I owe this visit?”

Felicity took one look at his financial statements and sighed before sitting in his chair and putting all of the documents into his scanner. “Being Intern to the Mayor sounds like so much fun. Add that to my resume after CEO of Queen, Inc. and Personal Internet Researcher for Oliver Queen.”

“I was on stranded on an island? And I was filthy rich. I never needed to scan anything. Thankfully my future wife is a genius.”

The scanner started compiling the documents and Felicity programmed it so they would go into Excel. His campaign manager from hell was having him take Computer classes at Starling East High School tomorrow- something he definitely was not looking forward to.

“I’m new money,.” Felicity snorted, “I asked my assistant for coffee today and she came back with ten different drinks. I drank three of them.  ”

“In her defense, your coffee choices vary from Soy Mocha with an Almond Shot to Black Peruvian.” Oliver pointed out doing his favorite part- shredding the old documents. His goal was to have his office be paperless by the third month of his term. Before then he wanted new blood into the government system and crack down on police officers- especially those patrolling the glades.

Felicity gave a small moan of approval before leaning back into his chair, “Almond Joycha. You should have at least five interns. Or you know- staff members. Not texting your fiancé SOS. For scanning. Documents.”

“I promised the teachers union I wouldn’t cut their budget and they invited me to spend a few days there. Fred said she’d come up with a list of candidates to interview on Monday.”

“You’re going to Starling East. You may need the bow and arrow.”

Oliver’s already had the argument with Fred, so having it with Felicity wouldn’t change his mind. “I’ll be fine. I have a plan.”

“Is it a good plan?”

“No clue.”

**

Oliver’s plan was simple: gym class.

Coach had given him a pair of sweats and he hit the shitty track with them and went into the poor excuse of a weight room that was downright dangerous. Looking at the 30 guys looking to him for guidance he surveyed the class. “Let me make some calls.”

The police impound had weights for auction and talking the Police Commissioner was into donating them was easy. The truck parked and the driver put his feet on the dash to fall asleep. Hopping up onto the bumper, one of the kids stopped him.

“Why are you doing this? There’s no cameras, Mr. Prettyboy.”

“I grew up in Starling. This is my home. My family lives here- your family lives here. If I can’t help you guys why am I Mayor? I don’t want to be President or Governor- I want to be Mayor of Star City.”

Backflipping off the tailgate, Oliver landed on his feet before motioning towards the truck. “Now let’s get this stuff unloaded before second period and maybe I’ve got some extra Stags tickets for you guys as a reward.”

Hitting the showers after the guys, he was late for second period where a bunch of girls were wide-eyed and staring at him.  “Mayor Queen, why don’t you share with the class what you know about Mandarin?”

There were at least forty kids cramped into the classroom. Choosing his words carefully in Mandarin, “I lived off the North China Sea for a while. I wasn’t good at English, so learning Mandarin was hard. But you learn the word for fish and food relatively quickly.”

That got a chuckle out of some of the kids. He explained that he didn’t speak it well, but he was always good at reading people and being fluent in Mandarin is a skill that needs to be practiced.

He exits the classroom at the bell and heads to the next room- only to be met with stares from ten students in a huge computer lab. There was no teacher in the room, which Oliver thought was weird but one of them motions to a kid in the back of the room who was on a stationary bike.

“We’ve been waiting for those jocks to give up one of the old bikes for months.” The bike was hooked up to the projector and if them wearing jackets was weird, their presentation on emerging cyber security technologies would have been a dead giveaway.

“You guys know I’m here as Mayor, and I don’t even own 30% of the stock in Queen, Inc.?” The quiet one of the group made a “shush’ noise, explaining that they only had twenty minutes until they went to lunch.

“You’re marrying Felicity Smoak. She is like our God. And you’ve met Cisco Ramon. He’s like our Jesus.”

Oliver could see where this was going, “Do you want me to call them? I was hoping you guys would show me how to use Excel. But if you’d rather talk to-”

The girl at the computer had already hacked into his GChat and was using her cellphone as a camera. Two windows came up on the monitor, Cisco’s empty lab on the right, Felicity’s office on the left.

“Oliver?” Barry waved to the camera, “Hi. Children? Congratulations on the being Mayor-thing, by the way.”

“They actually want to talk to Cisco. If he’s free.” Leaning back in his chair Oliver watched as they animatedly geeked out with Cisco, skipping lunch. Felicity chimed in periodically telling him  his electrical work was wrong and by the time the 45 minute class was over, they’d secured visitor badges to both Queen, Inc. and STAR Labs.

“Thanks for coming, Mayor Queen. Kids like us- never, and I mean _never_ get opportunities like this.”

On his way to the cafeteria, he breaks up a fight between one very angry girl and two guys twice her size. She socked one in the mouth, but she punched poorly if her bloody knuckles were any indication. “You need a good stance and then throw your weight into it.”

Oliver put his hands up and modeled how to jab properly.

“Dude, are you crazy? She’s trying to attack us!”

“If a woman feels like she has to hit a man, or anyone for that matter, to get them to stop doing something, I am all for it. And if she can take two guys your size down then that’s another conversation. Also your legs are usually stronger than your arms, so maybe kick them next time.”

Escorting the three of them to the office, Oliver tried to refrain from hitting teenagers while the girl, talked about them harassing her before school. And then when they tried to throw him, the mayor of Star City,  under the bus, it failed.

“If you ever need anything- or those guys bother you again, call this number. The Black Canary answers it 24/7.”

He doesn’t wait for her response before heading to his next class.

**

The class in front of him eagerly awaited for him to pull a rabbit out of his hat, but unfortunately he had no hat or rabbit. The classroom he was in- AP English- was decorated nicely, from what he assumed was the teacher’s own income and the class size was small.

“I’m a college dropout who never once had to read Hamlet.”

“And you’re worth like 2.1 billion dollars once you marry Felicity Smoak. So what he’s saying is that marrying rich will get you far in life.”

“I also lost my company, my parents are dead and the media cares more about my wedding than how I can have the most impact on Star City.” Oliver added. Being rich was not everything.

“You don’t have a college degree and we’re supposed to trust you with running the city? If you can’t commit to Hamlet, how are you supposed to commit to a woman, let alone a city? We have major problems, and you coming in to “fix” things. Thanks. I’ll take a hard pass. You didn’t even have an election.”

Oliver would tell this girl that there was no one else running, that the state of California was ready to write off Starling and he wanted to make a difference. Sitting down, maybe he should have gone to Foods class like his campaign manager suggested. “What would you do in my shoes? I’m open to suggestions.”

“The Glades need help.”

“With what? Police Patrols? Food shelves? I can’t just throw money at the Glades.”

Another girl speaks up, “There’s literally no money in the budget and Mayor Queen isn’t getting paid. There’s no one in his office to take calls.”

“Get the demolished buildings out of the Glades. Help local businesses reopen. Get a damn garden in The Glades where people can grow their own food.”

“I can make that happen, but would that really help? There’s a Vertigo problem, half the city’s sewer and power lines were cut and after that siege- thing- there’s more destroyed property than we can even attempt to fix.”

This time the teacher speaks up, “You’re not the only person who cares about the Glades. I’m sure there’s guys with trucks who would volunteer on weekends and people who don’t like hiding in their houses waiting for the next disaster.”

Oliver digs the fliers out of his backpack and leaves them on the table, “I was counting on that.”

He also pulled the book out of the backpack that Felicity had packed for him, “Now I feel education is important and since I kinda wasted mine, I’d love to learn more about this Hamlet guy.”

**

Fifth period he went to the library and helped clean up garbage in the computer lab. There were no actual books but he, being “Felicity Smoak’s Man” had been properly trained on maintaining a clean area around her computers at all times.

It didn’t help that the computers were ancient and he had to have Felicity’s assistant send over any old computers they had on hand.

And maybe put some firewall things on the computers.

Sixth period was Russian history- easy.

Seventh and eighth he hung out in auto shop and after school he made his way to the after school clubs where he met his tech genius friends again and made his way to the end of the hall where he’s sure Future White Collar Criminals were meeting to discuss their devious plans.

“I was summoned?” Oliver shrugged leaning against the door frame.

He didn’t want to think about the similarities between his old self, the self he liked to think didn’t exist anymore.  There may have only been five of them, but they were- intimidating to say the least. He sat down at the head of the room, where they had his favorite coffee- black- waiting.

“We want to help.”

The bag of cash they kick towards him definitely did not something young Ollie would have done.

“We know what Merlyn did. We know out trust funds are losing money every second we sit here. This is how we help. It’s an investment. Buy lunch for that volunteer group. Or don’t. ”

The five of them stand up together and walk out.

“Mayor Queen are you going to the game?” Felicity pops her head into the classroom, Starling East Rockets t-shirt on. “I don’t know if it’s soccer or baseball or football but Fred promised no photo ops during the day, not at night. I just need to make an appearance with my people. It’s like a bizarro world where I am the most popular girl in school.”

Felicity went down the hall to the computer club meeting and Oliver’s sworn he’s never heard teenagers scream so loudly.

“I have so many questions. Mainly about your senior thesis and if Mayor Queen is a good kisser. I am conflicted and sadly a teenager and hormonal those are the things I think about.”

“Of course he’s a good kisser.”

Oliver’s not sure what they talk about for the next three hours but they sneak into the Football game around half time, Felicity pressed against him. He got cold easily and he definitely did not mind his hot fiancé on his lap.

“And a big S East welcome to Mayor Queen and his lovely fiancé. His impact on the school and dedication to his community will be remembered for generations.”

If Fred honestly thinks he can’t recognize her voice then she’s really not fit for the job. He plasters a smile on his face before Felicity harshly grabs his chin, making him look her in the eye, “What?”

“That’s your fake smile. There’s no cheeks.”

He laughs at that, a genuine smile on his lips. Turning towards the camera he stands up when the team scores a touchdown. The crowd eats it up, but he figures it's mainly because of Felicity.


End file.
